How to Not Show Affection
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: Fiyero finds out Elphaba likes him. Elphaba finds out Fiyero likes her. Neither one of them dare to make the first move. Will Glinda force them together, or will they be farther apart from each other than ever? What happens when they face the dangerous threats of Elphaba's 'father? FIYERABA
1. Deadly Weapons and Fiyero

**This is the start of a new multi chapter fic! Thanks to everyone. You all have been so nice to me on my stories so far. Not that you're mean. Except the Frex Hunters are quite scary, but it's for a good cause :). Enjoy the story and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Really...I don't own Wicked. I know it's surprising.**

"Elphie! Elphie! Elphie! Elphie! Elphie!" Glinda was bouncing up in down in her new dress (of course pink, or as Glinda would say, Fuchsia), and was trying to catch the attention of the green girl who was reading a big book.

"Glinda please," she groaned "Just let me finish this chapter."

"Elphie," she screamed.

"What Glin'? What is so important that you need to tell me right now?"

"Does this dress look just ozmazing or should I try on a different color?"

Elphaba bent an eyebrow.

"Glinda, they're all pink," she said. Oz, sometimes it felt as if she was talking to a seven year old.

"That is not true. How dare you. There is fuchsia, salmon, magenta, coral, french rose, bubble gum, carna-"

"Glinda! One, I lost interest after the word salmon, and two, they're all pink. Now just let me read my book!"

Glinda huffed before trying on multiple dresses, ultimately deciding to wear a ravishing rose dress." As she came out of the bathroom after one final look at her makeup (Oz I'm gorgeous), she noticed Elphaba writing something in a small pocket journal.

"What are you writing," she asked? She looked over her shoulder trying to get a glimpse of what she was writing. Snooping was always a hobby of hers. The raven haired girl quickly shoved the book under a pillow.

"Ooh Elphie has a secret...another secret."

"Glin," she yelled throwing another pillow at her.

"Let me see! We're bestest friends Elphie, show me." Elphaba blushed before showing the blonde the paper. Glinda took the piece of paper and started reading it. As she read it her eyes widened.

_Why is it so hard for me to forget about Fiyero Tiggular?_

_I might as well admit it. I like Fiyero Tiggular. It annoys me, but I do. _

_-Elphaba_

The blonde screamed.

"Glinda please! Do you want the security to arrest me for use of a deadly weapon?"

"What deadly weapon?"

"I'm green. People believe that Elphaba Thropp would be the one to hurt the perfect Glinda Upland."

Glinda just punched her arm.

"Well you never know. Blondes are dangerous," she stifled through her laughter. Both girls were in a heat of giggling when Glinda smirked.

"Elphie likes Fiyero. Elphie likes Fiyero," she sang around their dorm.

"Glin," she said trying to cover the perky girls mouth.

"Elphie and Fiyero sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love. Then comes ma-," she was stopped when Elphaba finally was able to restrain the girl.

"If you keep singing I might actually need a deadly weapon," she huffed. Glinda shrugged.

"You'd never hurt little me," she asked innocently "Besides I want to see if he likes you back." Elphaba blushed.

"Glinda! No!" She grabbed the blonde's wrist.

"Yes," she said, releasing herself from Elphaba's hand.

"Glin no! He'll never like me back. I'm green. I'm mean look at me. I'm not very princess worthy."

"Don't think like that Elphie!"

"Glinda the subject is dropped. You are not telling him."

The girls changed to their nightwear before drifting to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Elphaba had just entered class when she noticed the last person she wanted to see. Fiyero. Oz, he had the most amazing eyes. She sighed before noticing the grin on the prince's face.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot Fiyero?" He was gorgeous, but she was too...green to tell him. It's better you just tease him. It is a very good defense mechanism your sarcasm.

"Glinda told me," was all he said with the happy grin on his face.

"Glinda told you what?" She already new though. Oz, that blonde better watch her back.

"You know. Don't play dumb," he said.

"It's not playing dumb. I'm just lowering myself to your level of brain functioning," she retorted. He just laughed.

She moved to her seat avoiding any eye contact with him. After class she left class much faster than normal. I'll just avoid him. That will be easy won't it.

She hoped it would be.

**Is it a good start? Review, and tell me what you think! I can't read your minds. Brownies for all that review. Everyone loves a bribe.**


	2. Glinda the Messenger

**Thanks for the positive start. **

**Broadwaygirl21: The dress part did remind me of the nail polish. I sort of maybe used it as inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Wicked.**

* * *

"I hate you!" Elphaba's hands were glowing, and she was quite upset when she saw the blonde doing her makeup in their room.

"What did I...oh yeah. Oops"

"Glinda I told you not to tell him, and you did!" Now Elphaba was near tears and was holding a pillow to her chest.

"Elphie I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be so upset," she said walking over to the girl and placing an arm over her shoulder.

"Glinda, he was the first boy I've ever liked. I don't know why I like him. There is just something about him." Now she was less angry, but was still crying.

"That adorable," she stated "I can see if he likes you back."

"Oh no. Glinda please don't. I...he'll...it would be uncomfortable"

"I'll just ask him, besides it's the last day before we get two months off. You wouldn't have to spend time with him; he'll be going to the Vinkus." Elphaba sighed. Maybe it would be okay if Glin' did ask.

"He already knows I like him so I guess...Fine you can ask him! Why'd I just say that?"

"Because you trust me silly! I'm going to ask him," the petite girl said bouncy around the room.

"Oh great, the pink bunny is going to ruin my life," she said pungently which earned her a thick book to her body. Elphaba just laughed.

"While you ask him, I'll be hiding in an unknown location," she added before picking up a book to read.

"I'm gonna ask him," the pink girl sang.

"You do that," Elphaba added before opening her book.

* * *

She likes me. Oz, she actually likes me. I've always liked her, but I never though she would return the feelings. Well, she hasn't told me, Glinda has.

"Fifi," he heard from across the hall. Speaking of Glinda, he thought.

"Fifi," she yelled, she was out of breath.

"What Glinda," he said with a smirk.

"Fifi, do you like Elphie," she asked purely?

"Elphaba," he choked out starting to blush.

"No, the other Elphie. Yes Elphaba genius! Maybe you are brainless," she cried only whispering the last part.

"I...well..um-"

"Fiyero can you sign this for my sister? She's an avid fan of yours," a school classmate had asked, giving Fiyero a journal. As he signed it he heard Glinda silently say stalker. When Fiyero turned back around he was still blushing.

"So...Do you like her?" She was going to get an answer no matter what. He nodded before walking away.

"So is that a yes Fifi?"

"Yes," he said walking away from her quickly.

* * *

"Elphie! Elphie! Elphie! Elphie!"

"What Glinda?" Glinda had arrived back at their dorm, and had to tell Elphaba who was reading a textbook.

"Elphie, Fiyero likes you!" She was hopping around like with a goofy smile on her face.

"He What!" She nearly dropped the book. He liked her. Me, the green bean. Her eyes widened, but she had to smile.

"Yes. I asked him and he nodded, then said yes, and he was blushing Elphie," Glinda said sitting next to her friend. Elphaba was now smiling before hugging her friend.

"Wait," she said. "What if he's lying?"

"Elphie! He isn't lying. He likes you. He loves you," he said shaking the green girl.

"Glinda stop shaking me. Love is a very strong word anyway."

"I know it's a strong word."

"I don't love him Glinda. I just really like him."

"Mmh," Glinda murmured. "You just REALLY like him."

"Shut up Glinda," Elphaba said. "Besides we get two months of break after tomorrow I don't have to see him."

"The universe will make you see him," Glinda said.

"Oh...the universe," she replied sarcastically.

"Besides Elphie! Absence makes the heart grow fonder"

"That is such a lie"

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Elphie just calm down, you'll be fine."

* * *

What do I say to her? She's beautiful I...I really like her. I...Why does she like me?

Fiyero was packing his bag for the Vinkus. Oz, if I could take her with me. She's probably going to go to Munchkinland. She'll probably go work as a servant for her serpent of a father. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that. She deserves to be treated like a queen. She's like Cinderella working for her evil father, and sister. If only they were step-father and step-sister.

"Fiyero...Fiyero," someone yelled awakening him from his trance.

"Yes Madame Morrible?" The fish lady walked into his room handing him a card.

"It's from your parents," she said before walking out. He sat on his bed opening the white envelope with golden edges.

_Dear Yero,_

_We are excited for your visit to the Vinkus in the next couple of days. We're proud of your accomplishment at finishing a year at school. Who is this girl you've told us about? We would love to meet her. If you happen to bring her to the Vinkus with you we would be very happy. We miss you a lot, but are glad you aren't getting into much trouble. Your father restocked the book shelves and hasn't come out of the library since then. We want to remind you that in the next year you will have to return to the Vinkus to start your training to become king._

_-With all my love. Your loving Mother_

He could bring Elphaba with him? He had to tell her. How do I ask her? Elphaba I would like you to meet my family. That's not creepy at all. I'll just have Glinda ask her. That would be best.

He called the blonde who of course happily agreed. Oz I hope she says yes. Please say yes.

* * *

"Elphie!"

"What Glinda it's 8 o'clock at night? How are you still this energetic?"

"Fiyero wants to know if you want to go to the Vinkus with him."

"What!"

"Fiyero wants to know if you want to go to the Vinkus with him." Elphaba curled in a ball on the bed.

"Elphie," Glinda asked softly.

"No...I can't go."

"Why not Elphie?"

"My father...he'll hurt me if I go. I can't talk to Fiyero anyway. I'm going to avoid him as much as I can. I have to take care of Nessa," she whispered.

"But Elph-"

"Glinda I can't. I...my father can kill me, and he said he will."

"Fiyero wouldn't let that happen," she told Elphaba.

"Glinda I can't. Just tell him I can't," she said in tears.

Glinda sighed. She called Fiyero. He was obviousley dissapointed.

"Oh Elphie. He wants you. Can't you just except it."

The group of three fell asleep, neither satisfied with the conclusion of their day

**Review! :) Favorite lines?**


	3. Leaving

**Hey everyone. You will all probably hate Frex (as if we don't already) by the end of the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews**!

Wickedly Hope Pancake: We all have Wicked fangirl moments.

* * *

"Elphie, go with him!"

"Glinda no," Elphaba replied pulling the covers over her head.

"You still have time to see him, and go with him!"

"Glinda even if I wanted to I can't go. It's too dangerous." This was the 10th time this morning Glinda had been bugging her to go with Fiyero. She had finished packing her bags earlier, and was hoping to get some sleep if it wasn't for Glinda. She finally got up, and was about to go to the train station to meet her father, and go home when Glinda made a final attempt to get her to go with Fiyero.

"Glinda No. I can't go with him. My father would kill me, him and you if I did. I'm not going." She slammed the door shut before heading to the station.

* * *

Fiyero was getting ready for his trip to the Vinkus. His train would leave a day after Elphaba's, but he was thinking about stopping at the Emerald City before going to the Vinkus. He was about to leave his dorm when he heard rapid pounding on the door.

"Hold on, I'm comming," he groaned, it was 8 a.m. What could they possibly want.

He opened the door, and of course he was met with the bubbly blonde.

"Fifi! Elphie left. Go stop her! Go stop her!" He closed the door so all of oz wouldn't hear her.

"Glinda. She doesn't want to come, and I'm not stopping her."

"But-"

"No 'but' Glinda. She doesn't want to come so I'm going by myself. Now I have to go or else I'll miss my train to the Emerald City."

"Fifi! The only reason Elphie won't go is because her father will hurt her if she does."

"Fae will be fine. She's strong. Don't worry Glinda." She huffed. Fiyero pushed her out of the way leaving his dorm.

Seriously people just admit you love each other Glinda thought. Three words. I. Love. You. Not that hard. Geez

* * *

She had arrived at the train station right on time. She received some stares and whispers from the people around her. Even some pointing. She was use to it by now. Just let the people do what they want. You're green.

"Elphaba!" It was him. Just look down, and obey him.

"Yes, father."

"Cary these bags. Your sister isn't suppose to cary bags. You are. At least your good for something," he said handing her a large pile of bags and suitcases. Elphaba glanced at her sister who had arrived moments ago. She gave her a look of sympathy, but just wheeled herself next to her father.

"My prestigous daughter. When we get to the city we are going to go shopping, and you can buy anything your heart desires."

"Oh that isn't necessary father, I'm fine"

"It's my gift to you," he said pressing a kiss to her hand.

"And you," he said turning to his other daughter. "Why do you have such a large suitcase? You shouldn't have that many things." Her suitcase was actually quite small. Smaller than Nessa's.

"Father, it's just-"

"I don't care, you'll survive with what you're wearing now," he yelled throwing her suitcase across the streets. Nessa gasped, but Frex didn't seem to notice,

"There. Isn't that better?" He had a malicious grin. She looked down at her feet. My diary was in there. At least the bottle wasn't. That was locked in a safe in her dorm.

"Yes. Yes it is father." He smirked.

"Now hurry up, we don't want to be late."

"Of course not father," she said carrying their luggage onto the train that had just arrived. Frex had sat next to Nessa, but when Elphaba chose a seat on the other side of Nessa, her father told her to leave to the corner of the train. The corner where nobody sat.

"Or better yet," he said. "Under the train." He laughed as if he was the funniest person in the world. Elphaba knew not to mess with him though. She took the corner seat, and silently sat alone. At least I have those thoughts of Fiyero...Yero. Oz I miss you already. I wish I could go with him. I can't. Elphaba, if you did it would be selfish. You can't hurt your loved ones. You can't.

* * *

"The Emerald City," he told the driver as he lounged in his seat. He was lucky enough to take a coach to the Emerald city instead of a train. Why didn't he try to bring her with him? Oz. Why can't I stop thinking about her. Oz, it's not like she is the most beautiful girl he'd ever met. Actually she was, she's amazing.

"How long is the trip driver?"

"If all is well we will be there in half a day." He thought about that for a minute. That would give him almost half a day to do what he wanted to.

"How far is Munchkinland from the Emerald City?"

"A day sir." A day. He can't visit her and still get to the Vinkus.

"Do you know Miss Elphaba Thropp sir?"

"The governors daughter?"

"Yes, her."

"Miss Thropp. I know she's green and although not always the nicest has a very kind heart. Her father isn't very kind to her. I know this from times I've escorted him and his daughters across town. He's threatened to murder Miss Thropp and all she loved. I consider Miss Thropp a person of great intelligence, spirit and I've heard her say in secret her hopes to be loved. Do you know her sir?"

"She's a friend of mine. We go to school together."

"So you're the boy she talks so vainly of." He smiled. He would have to bring that up later.

"I don't know how Miss Elphaba talks about me."

"Recently she has talked about you. Her father just snickers at the thought of a prince befriending his quote, wretched whore, and good for nothing daughter."

"Wow. Isn't the Munchkinland government amazing," he asked sarcastically?

"With him in charge I highly doubt it. I don't live in Munchkinland though. I'm a Gilikin. A Northern one to be exact."

"So you know Miss Glinda Uplands?"

"Oh Miss Galinda. Me and her were childhood sweethearts. We only separated because she went to Shiz. Do you know her as well?"

"She is the best friend of Elphaba. We're friends. We go to school together." He left out the part about how they use to date.

"What's your name sir," he asked the driver.

"Roma sir."

"Well Roma I'll tell Miss Upland that I saw you."

"Okay sir," Roma said. They didn't talk the rest if the way there. He finally reached the Emerald City. He thanked Roma before stepping out of the coach.

If only Fae was with me. Then this would be perfect, but of course nothing is perfect. Oz, he learned that the hard way.

**Review!**


	4. Perfect

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

They had arrived home, and Frex had immediately shunned Elphaba to the closet. Yes, the closet was her room. At least it was a larger closet. She had a stack of books in the corner, a lamp in the other, and in the middle a stack of blankets and a pillow. There was no window or mirror. She wasn't allowed to use the bathroom or eat unless Frex unlocked the door for her. She had gone days without food or bathroom before, and when she had a fever she could barely walk. This day however was particularly hot, and she was hungry. Really hungry. Her father was never a fan of her magic, and he thought it was a sin. She murmured something under her breath causing the door to open. She walked out checking to make sure her father wasn't watching her. She made her way down to the kitchen where, one of their maids was cooking something for Nessa's lunch. When she noticed Elphaba she warned her before handing her two apples, a peach, a plum, and a large bottle of water. Oz, she was glad she had brought her bag with her. It was the one thing her father didn't throw away. She thanked the maid before making her way back to her room. Closing and re locking the door she started to eat the peach and drink some of the water. That was when the door unlocked.

"Elphaba you may- Where did you get these? You snuck out. You disobeyed my orders. I'll have to punish you," he said grabbing her long mane of hair to drag her up. It will be over soon. Just let him do what he wants. It will be over soon. He pulled her into a room slamming the door shut. He tied a belt around her kneck choking her. She tried to be quiet, but a soft yelp escaped her mouth.

"This is what happens when you disobey my orders," he yelled before releasing the belt from her kneck and slapping her across her face. To finish this off he grabbed a pair of scissors, but instead of cutting her body he cut her hair so it was a little under shoulder length.

"That should help you obey my rules. Now go back to your room." She obeyed.

As the door slammed shut she curled into a ball on her stack of blankets.

"Yero," she cried. Why didn't I go with him? Her breathing was uneven for a while, and she just knew something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Fortunately, Glinda had made Elphie promise she would call her every hour to make sure she was okay. It was ten minutes after two, and Glinda was beginning to worry. Elphie always called on time. She always did. That's when she called Fiyero.

"Fiyero," she asked through the phone.

"What Glin?"

"It's Elphie. She didn't call me when she was suppose to. I think she's in danger."

"Are you sure Glin?"

"Fiyero, she always calls on time! Always. You have to go check on her!"

"Okay Glinda okay. I'm at the Emerald City now. I'll just tell my parents I'll be late, and take the next coach to Munchkinland."

"Hurry Yero."

"I'm going Glinda."

He had to find her. He had to.

* * *

It had been a hour sense Frex had choked her, and to torture her even more he came into her 'room' choking or hitting her every half hour. This was torture. It wasn't like it was new to her. It just hurt every time. Nessa had came to check on her once, but couldn't bare to see her sister in tears. Elphaba had forgotten about the phone call, and she definitely wasn't expecting Fiyero to find her.

* * *

He had taken a train. The trains were faster, and he had to get to her. It was close to midnight by the time he reached Munchkinland, and he was tired himself. Elphaba, Frex, and Nessarose were all asleep. Maybe he could sneak her out. It would make things easier. If he knew where her room was. He could call her, but it was far to late for that. When he approached the house he decided to take the normal approach; knock on the door. Frex was the one to answer, and he didn't seem pleased.

"What are you doing here this late at night," he asked with a yawn? Time to put on prince mode.

"It's a pleasure meet you sir. I'm Fiyero Tiggular, prince of the Vinkus."

"Ah Fiyero. The scandalacious prince. I've heard about you. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to find Miss Elphaba Thropp. She has been called back to Shiz University, and I have the pleasure of escorting her there."

"Elphaba? The whore? You want to escort my daughter? This must be a misunderstanding."

"No misunderstanding sir. I'm serious, and if you wouldn't mind, I would like to take her now."

"What's in it for me?"

"I have quite a large sum of cash with me right now. It's yours if you would just let me take Miss Thropp back to Shiz." Oz, he was glad he had brought money with him.

"Fine," he said with a smirk, "but first you'll have to find Miss Thropp."

"Of course sir." Elphaba had told him she had a small room. He began looking through doors when the governor stopped him.

"Oh and Mr. Tiggular. You must find her in the next five doors you open." Now he was in trouble. He started with the attic, then the basement, then the bathroom. He only had two guesses left. A small room. If Elphaba wanted to leave she would. The door had to be locked! That's why the governor said the next five door I open. He proceeded to knock on each door. If the person on the inside said 'come in' he knew it was unlocked. When he reached the closet he knocked. The person didn't answer. He heard breathing though.

"Hello," he called though the outside of the door.

"Yero," she asked? He smiled before unlocking and opening the door. At first he what's surprised by her new hair, but it just made her look as beautiful if not more. He pulled her into a hug causing both of them to blush before leading her down the stairs.

"Yero where are we-"

"I'm taking you to the Vinkus," he whispered. "Glinda was worried when you didn't call her. She sent me to find you."

"Thank you," she told him.

"It's fine. Lets go." Frex was shocked when he saw Fiyero pull her daughter down the steps.

"Your money will be in your mailbox sir. Good day."

"Damn you both," he yelled as they escaped into the night. Fiyero had called them a coach, and smiled as Elphaba fell asleep against his chest.

Now, we are perfect.

**Review!**


	5. Do You Love Me?

**Yes we all love Fiyeraba, and most of us hate Frex. Okay, all of us hate Frex. This is a calm chapter. Nothing crazy. You're Welcome.**

**Broadwaygirl21: A girl's got to do what a girl's go to do. Hair is a very important matter. I could have killed her...no I couldn't have.**

**All the rest of you that reviewed: Yes, Fiyeraba fluff is the best, and Elphaba doesn't deserve to be treated the way Frex does.**

**Disclaimer: If you honestly want to give me credit for Wicked, go ahead. **

* * *

They awoke about a hour before arriving at the Vinkus.

"Yero," she whispered. "Thank you. I don't know what he would do, but thank you."

He cupped her face.

"You're welcome Fae. You're beautiful," he said. She blushed. Maybe he did like her.

"Fae...I really like you, and I should have made sure you didn't go to your fathers in the first place. I'm sorry." She smiled.

"I like you too Yero, but of course you already knew that." He smirked. Her hair was gorgeous. Her whole body was gorgeous. He just want to kiss her, but that would startle her. She was leaning against him, and it made his heart stop. Just kiss her Fiyero! You've kissed plenty of other girls before...but none like her.

"Elphaba," he asked?

"Yes Yero?"

"May I...may I kiss you Elphaba?" He starred at her hoping for a yes or something.

"Yes," she whispered. "Why did I say that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you just let your heart speak instead of your smart aleck brain," he joked, but before she could respond his lips were on hers. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" I knew you must have had some feelings for Miss Thropp, Fiyero." As they pulled apart Fiyero looked puzzled.

"Who are...Roma?"

"At your service," he said. "Nice to see you again Elphaba."

"You too Roma," she replied. "How do you know him Fiyero?"

"Roma was my driver to the Emerald City. He also has a thing for Miss Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands."

"So you're the boy Miss Upland has been rambling about in our dorm. She talks about you twenty four seven." This time it was Roma who blushed before pulling into the Vinkus.

"Tell Miss Upland I said hi when you see her." They both agreed before leaving the carriage. Fiyero pulling Elphaba into him as they walked.

* * *

They were about to walk through the doors of the Vinkus palace, but Fiyero stopped her.

"Fae. Do you want to maybe go out with me. I mean as this trip to the Vinkus be a big date for us. I'm not letting you go back to your father, so you better say yes."

"Sure Yero. I'd like that. Are your parents going to like me?"

"My parents are going to love you. My dad is a book worm like you, and from my moms letter hasn't left the library in a week. Besides, they'll like anyone that made me study."

"I was the one that made you study Yero?"

"Yes, you were. Now let's go they're expecting us." The pair walked inside the building to be greeted by the king and queen of the Vinkus.

"My son," the queen cried pulling Fiyero into a hug.

"Mom," he groaned causing a laugh from Elphaba. "Don't even," he warned.

"You must be Elphaba, you're beautiful." He smiled.

"Thank you your highness."

"Oh please, don't call me your highness, call me Amelia," she told Elphaba. "Excuse my husband, he's still in the library. I'll get him if you want."

"No it's fine, I might go into the library myself." The queen laughed.

"Very well, I'm sure Fiyero can show you to one of the rooms. I'll see you all for dinner. Nice meeting you Elphaba." She walked away.

"Elphaba, did you have any luggage?"

"No. My...he through my luggage away."

"I'll fix that later," he said with a smirk before leading her up a flight of stairs to a room.

"This has to be better than that closet," he said.

"It is Yero. Where is your room?"

"Right next door. Why, are you going to come prank me in the middle of the night?"

"Well, you never know," she teased. "I might need you to save me again, Yero my hero."

"Your hero?" She nodded "I like the sound of the that."

"I'm sure you do. Do you have any siblings?"

"No. I had a little sister that died when a virus spread through town, but other than that, no."

"I'm sorry Yero," she said touching his arm.

"It's fine. I was...I was young then." She kissed him gently, smiling at him as he blushed.

"Now you have me," she said. She gasped as he picked her up and threw her on the bed.

"Aren't I lucky," he said. He kissed her again before leaning her against a pillow.

"I'm going to my room, if you need me I'll be in my room."

"Yero, don't go."

"I'll stay. I don't have anything planned."

"I should call Glinda. She'd want to know I'm safe."

"That's a good idea. She would like know Yero your hero is taking care of you." She stuck her tongue at him before calling Glinda. She told her about Roma, but finally ended the call during Glinda's rant on lip gloss, lip balm and lip stick.

"Now that that's over with," he said leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey-" Elphaba had punched the princes shoulder making him stagger back.

"At least I didn't punch your handsome face," she told him teasingly.

"You don't look that bad yourself Mrs. Tiggular."

"We aren't married Yero."

"Yet."

"Why, aren't we sure of ourselves."

"Yes, I am."

"Yero? Do you love me?"

"Uh...I..we don't know each other that much. That's why I want to get to know you," he squeezed the words out. He loved her. Oz, he loved her more than he would probably admit.

She laughed, but part of her wanted him to say he loved her. To know someone loved her. No one did. Maybe Glinda did, but no one else.

"Elphaba...Fae?"

"Oh! Sorry Yero, I was just thinking."

"That sounds painful."

"How would you know, you've never done it?"

"I saved you from your father, I think I deserve some credit."

"Maybe a little."

"I think I should get an award," he claimed with a grin.

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes, I do." She wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him gently.

"Yero, I...I never have kissed someone or liked someone before," he told her nervously, pulling away from him. He grabbed her hands.

"Elphaba, I'm am honored to be your first kiss. Just trust me. I promise I won't hurt you." She smiled before hugging him. He only left her room to let her change into a beautiful black dress for dinner. She made quite the first impression during dinner. Amelia and her husband were very pleased with Elphaba. Fiyero continued to show his affection towards a reluctant Elphaba. She was just nervous, she'll warm up to him.

Wrong.

* * *

**Review. Seriously, 425 views and only 19 reviews. Just type a word or phrase! I had to leave you with the word Wrong though. I had to.**

**The title reminds me of****_ Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful_**** from Cinderella.**


	6. Taken

**I have to update because Browadwaygirl21 is really good at blackmailing. So here's the update. **

**Of course I had to leave you hanging, but I was mostly nice. You'll loathe me after this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it. I've dreamed of owning Wicked, but it hasn't happened...yet :)**

* * *

He was going to suprise her with breakfast the next morning, but when he went to her room she wasn't there. He searched the entire palace but still couldn't find her.

"Elphaba!"

Where was she.

"Elphaba!"

He had lost hope when he saw a green figure out in the family garden.

"Elphaba," he called running after her. There were tears streaming down her face, and she was curled on the bench reaching out towards the city.

"Fae," he whispered, whipping the tears off her face. "What's wrong?"

"He'll take me away," she cried. "He's coming for me Yero. I had a dream last night. He...he choked me, and he had a gun. He killed you first, and he blamed it on me. Then he killed me...I...I Yero." He wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheeks.

"I would never let that happen. You're safe. We have plenty of security, and I would kill your father before he could even get to you." She grabbed his arms, gripping them tight as if he would disappear.

"I'm not worried for my life, Yero. I'm worried about yours and Glinda's. I don't know what I'd do without you. This is the first time I've felt free."

He hugged her, tilting her head to look into her eyes.

"I lo- Do you want to go get breakfast. My mother won't mind. There's a cafe just down the street." She nodded her head showing him a small smile. He picked her up and carried her back to the palace. Walking to breakfast Fiyero made it very clear he liked Elphaba. Elphaba on the other hand tried to keep as much distance as possible. They had a nice breakfast. Now they knew more about each other's lives and found they had much in common. When they returned, Fiyero left Elphaba to go to the library and read.

"Elphaba, you're amazing," he told her, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

_Maybe he loves me. He likes writing and music. He's handsome. He's sweet, and he wants to protect me. No, he would never like you. He's just being nice. I'm being a burden to him. I'm always a burden._

She had decided to take a walk across the Vinkus. It was a beautiful village. Kind people, historical buildings, and nobody discriminated her because of her green skin. She had entered a small ancient church. It had stunning paintings across the wall, and a piano sat in the middle of the church next to an organ. She was going to make her way back to the palace to see Fiyero when she heard a cry.

The lights flashed and her body went numb. A face smiled at her as she drowned into a heap of darkness.

* * *

Fiyero was going to see Elphaba in the library. She hasn't left there in hours.

"Fae, I was thinking maybe we co-...Fae?" He checked all the rooms of the palace like he did during the morning.

"Fae! Oz, Fae!" He ran towards the Yero.

"Fiyero where are you going," Amelia asked from the dining room?

"To...to town," he called out running onto the street. He checked the resteraunts, gardens, libraries, meeting halls, playgrounds, neighborhoods, and the church. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He was nervous. I was suppose to protect her. Where is she?

Back at the palace he retreated to his room, when he noticed something on the floor. A note.

_I'm leaving you._

_I can't live here. I don't love you and never did. I love someone else._

_I can't believe I ever had feelings for you._

_Don't worry I'm safe._

_-Elphaba_

He would have believed the note, and if it was her he would have been devastated. He would have believed it. If it was her handwriting.

He knew her handwriting, and that wasn't it. Somebody took her. That wasn't her fathers handwriting either. Actually he knew that handwriting. Why would he want Elphaba? It's him. What does he have against her. Great. Another trip to Munckinland.

* * *

She awoke to be tied in a basement only lit by a candle. Why am I here? I...I'm so tired.

"Hello Miss Elphaba," a voice said from the door.

"How did I get here?"

"Just some...shall I say happy dust. Do you remeber me?"

"Why would I remember you?"

"Look at me Elphaba," the figure said stepping into the light.

"You! Why do you want me?" Oz, out of all the people that she thought would take her, it was him.

"Because you have power. A lot of power."

"You can't force me to use my magic to help you," she spit out harshly at the intruder.

"I don't need that power. I need your political power. Your power with Nessa and Frex. More important, your power with a certain prince."

"Fiyero?"

"You're a smart girl Elphaba Thropp, but this time I'm the smart one." She spit at him, and he grabbed her throat.

"Don't play these games with me. I tell you what to do. Okay?"

"I still don't get why you want me."

"Oh, you'll learn in time."

"If you want Fiyero you could've taken Fiyero."

"I have taken Fiyero. Fiyero loves you, and that's a fact. He's coming to save you. I left him a note. If he really does love you he'll come right to this very room."

"You aren't going to kill him are you?"

"Not if Master Tiggular follows my rules. Like I said he'll do anything for you. You have the power to influence him, and he has the social status, and political power. Besides, you also have power with Nessa, Glinda and your father. The magic helps too though. If I would've taken Fiyero instead of you the who Vinkus would be searching for him, but you...with you only he will look for you. He might bring Miss Glinda Upland, but I doubt it. That would take more time, and he wants to find you."

"I never thought you could be this evil you little-" He laughed.

"Miss Thropp. If you knew I was evil then this wouldn't be as fun." He tightened her bonds before smirking at her.

"This is going to be fun."

The door slammed shut.

"Fiyero, please use your brain for once. Please."

* * *

**So...don't hate me. Instead, Review. Who do you think kidnapped Elphaba? Other then that, proceed on hating me.**


	7. Marriage

**A lot of threats. A lot. This chapters shorter, and I decided I wouldn't torture you. **

**Disclaimer: Not me. Some other people.**

* * *

He had decided it would be best if he went to Munchkinland by himself. He had taken the fastest coach he could find and had reached Munchkinland in record time. He had made his way to a certain house, and was knocking on the door ferociously.

"What do you want, Fiyero?"

"You know what I want Boq. I know you took her."

"Wow, Prince Charming actually can use his brain," Boq said smiling wickedly.

"Where is she?"

"In the basement. Go ahead." He ran down the stairs into the basement.

"Fae," he yelled grabbing her into him. He kissed her gently.

"How sweet," Boq said slamming the door.

"You really think you can hurt me," Fiyero asked? "I'm swipe your size, and have a royal status."

"I know you have a royal status," he told him. "That's what I want."

"What are you talking about."

"You give me your crown, and Miss Elphaba will be free. If not I'll kill her in front of you. You, Elphaba will help me win Miss Upland's affections and Miss Nessarose. I could inherit the Vinkus, and the Munchkinland government."

"Why do you want to run the government in the first place?"

"It gives me power. I've never had power Fiyero. I've disappeared into the background all my life, and for once someone would have to listen to me. Obey me. Love me." This stunned Elphaba. He had been abused, hurt just like her. Everyone did ignore him. At least people gave her attention. Negative attention. Now she was tied up, and she still felt compassion for the munchkin.

"Boq," she said looking at his eyes. Pools of sadness were in his eyes.

"Don't give me your pity. I don't want pity. Now make your choice Fiyero." He looked down at Elphaba who smiled at him. Oz, what am I suppose to do, he thought. He pressed his lips against her letting them both enjoy the moment.

"Boq, you're the new prince of the Vinkus. Don't expect people to care for you. You may have power, but it doesn't mean people will love you. Remeber that." As he untied the chain surrounding Elphaba's neck he just stared at the Munchkin. As Elphaba stood up she was at a loss for words.

"Boq, you realize the only way you would become king is if Fiyero died, and there was no child to be a heir to the throne. He can't make you king. He can make you a heir after he dies, but not king right now. The only one that can do that is the actual king."

"I...I know that. I just hadn't seen anyone since break, and I'm going mad."

"Boq, we love you," Elphaba said. "My sister loves you, and in her strange way, Glinda loves you." He smiled.

"If you want to be the Munchkinland governor, Nessa can appoint you. You would be a great governor, better than the one we have now." They both laughed. Fiyero pulled Fae into his chest.

"Can we leave? This place is creeping me out." Elphaba cackled.

"Yes we can go. Boq, if you need us just call." She hugged him before leaving the house with Fiyero.

* * *

They were walking across town and had stopped at a bench to rest.

"Why do I feel compassion for him after he tried to kill you?"

"Because he had a reason that made you feel compassion for him." He kissed her again moving down to her jaw. She gasped and closed her eyes. He smirked.

"You know...There's a hotel a block away if you want to...have fun," he told her kissing her neck and nibbling at her ear.

"Yero, I just want to go back home. I can't go to my fathers so it makes sense that your house is my home. Can't it wait?"

"Elphaba, I'm a guy. I really want you."

"We aren't even dating."

"You don't consider the times we've had lunch a date. The time I took you skating a date. The time I cooked you dinner a date. You don't think the Lion Cub thing was a date?" She blushed at the thought of the Lion Cub.

"Well I-"

"I love you Elphaba. I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to marry you."

"Is that a proposal?"

"Well...," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "It could be if you want it to be. I mean it can be."

"Yes," she replied.

"What."

"Yes, I'll marry you." He smiled before picking her up into his arms.

"When we get back I will buy you the best ring I can find and no refusing." She laughed kissing his cheeks and neck.

"Let's get home," she whispered. As they took another coach to the Vinkus they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Here We Go Again

**I am probably going to get more threats after this one. **

**Disclaimer: ...Uh No**

* * *

They returned to the Vinkus where Fiyero announced his engagement to the green girl. It shocked most people, Fiyero was actually getting married, but his mother knew it was comming. She had heard about Elphaba to know that her son was falling in love with this girl. Now that she'd finally met her she loved her, and saw how her son cared for her more than anything. He had brought her into his room, but she found it awkward staying with him. He understood. She was beautiful though. He body, her as a whole was beautiful. He had delivered on his promise and bought her a beautiful ring that Elphaba had resented at first but eventually warmed up to.

"Oz, Fae," he groaned as she kissed his neck and shoulders. She smiled.

"You know, you exagerate way too much. I just kissed you."

"Oh really," he said pushing her off of him, and kissing her neck and shoulders causing her to gasp.

"Just a kiss."

"Okay Yero, I get the point." He smirked before grabbing her hand. He had to talk to her. About everything.

"So...Fae. We need to talk." She wiggled an eyebrow.

"Talk?"

"I mean a serious talk on our future," he stated. She nodded. He grabbed her hand hand leading her to the garden. They had found the garden to be their spot. It was beautiful, quiet, and peaceful.

"Fae. Would you ever have kids with me?"

"Yero, I'm a commotion. I would be a terrible mother, besides who wants a green mother or what if they're green."

"Fae. I don't care if the baby is green, you'd be a great mother. I love you and a baby would no matter what." She smiled.

"It does sound nice," she admitted. "Great another you."

"Hey! You love me so that has to count for something."

"Okay! Okay! Another you wouldn't be that bad as long as he isn't faking the whole shallow and self absorbed thing." He blushed before turning away from her.

"It was all I knew. We're off topic. So you would have a child with me."

"I might be a little wary at first, but I would like a child."

"I'll just have to convince you," he murmured pulling her into a kiss.

"Yero," she said pushing him off her. "Yero, I'm going to be a princess."

"Yes you are, and my beautiful queen."

"Yero, do you really think I can handle that?"

"I think everyone's glad I have you because they don't think I can handle it, so yes I think you can handle it."

"Well you didn't give them much to have faith in," she retorted.

"I know, I know. That's why I have you." She chuckled.

"Glinda's already planning the wedding," she said rolling her eyes.

"A well that's Glinda. Perky as always." They laughed. She was getting married. To him. It still astonished her that he would want her, but he did. They left the garden and started walking across town. They were quite the specticle; the Vinkus prince with the green girl.

* * *

They had walked across the town before reaching a murky ally. It was filled with the people below the poverty line. Most were sick and dying and were bent over.

"Yero, Yero your people are dying." He squeezed her hand. He knew about the part of town that was less than perfect, he alway had known,it was just...no one ever really cared enough to pay attention.

"It's fine Fae. We can't accommodate everyone."

"But Yero, these are children. Children are dying, you have to do something."

"Fae please, let's just go," he said leading her out of the ally. She was just stunned she'll get over it, but he should've known she was a very invested in the people. Of course she loved animals, but she also cared for children, and the elderly, and the poor. He should've known.

* * *

She decided that after dinner she would go back to the ally with her leftovers. She scattered them around to the people, and gave some of her new clothes to the children. They were greatful, very greatful. She kept going back for days, and one little girl particularly caught her reminded her of her mother. This day she had brought left over meat from dinner. Most of the people would run up to her like hungry dogs, but one person stayed in the corner.

"Here," she said handing a leg of chicken to the person, "take it." The person just stayed frozen.

"What's wrong?" No answer. She was about to turn around when she was pushed against a wall by a large man. She was going to scream, but the man had already placed a hand over her mouth.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, his mouth placed dangerously over hers. He kissed her which caused Elphaba to kick his upper leg.

"Wow, aren't we feisty," he said with a smirk.

"How about I take you back to your father," he stated. She kicked her legs which only earned a laugh from the man. He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and started walking into the distance.

* * *

"Where is she. I'm serious, she usually leaves, but not this long."

"Fiyero, I don't know where she is, but she wouldn't just leave you." He nodded.

"I know that, it's just I...I...she's gone."

"Fiyero...she's coming back, don't worry," Amelia told him patting his back.

"Now go find your father, I'm sure he can help you." He left to the library where he knew he would find his father.

"Dad, Elphaba's gone."

"She's gone."

"Yes, she usually goes on a walk after dinner, but she would be back by now." He was hyperventilating.

"Fiyero, calm down. Stop hyperventilating. Take a deep breath. She'll come back. Give it until midnight, if she's not back by then, than we can look for her."

"Fine," he said. He went to his room and paced it. Oz, Fae. Where are you? Something bad is happening. I know it.

It was midnight, and she still wasn't back yet. That's when he started to panick.

* * *

**So Review! Let the threats come in.**


	9. The Beauty Underneath

**I love your threats. They are so entertaining. I think I'll get more after this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

"Dad! Dad! She's still not back. She's gone, I know it. She's gone! We have to find her!" Fiyero ran into the library yelling at his father.

"Fiyero, calm down. She still isn't back?" He shook his head. His father started to stand up from his chair and looked at his son.

"Fine Fiyero. I'll go put on my jacket, and we'll go search for her."

"Okay! Hurry though." He was nervous. Was she dead. Oz, I hope she's not dead. Fae I love you. Please, don't die. Please.

"Fiyero, are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go," he said, dragging his father out the door. They had started their journey, going out of the Vinkus.

"Where do you think she'd be? There is a lot of area to cover."

"I know, I know. She's probably in Munchkinland. She lived there. If she isn't there she has to be in the Emerald City. I'm pretty sure she's in Munchkinland. Her 'fathers' in Munchkanland." His father nodded as they started out toward Munchkinland.

* * *

She was dropped in a shed miles away from her house.

"That was fun, don't you think," the man said laughing.

"Who are you?"

"A family friend. Your father sent me after you. Master Tiggular didn't give your father enough money for your service. He sent me to bring you home. So sit pretty." She tried to untangle herself from her bonds, but he stopped her.

"Don't bother. You can't leave, even if you could the building is securely locked. You might as well sit there. You'll get some food...eventually." She spit at him.

"Just relax. We aren't going to kill you." He left the room slamming the door shut.

"I'm so stupid," she screamed. "I shoud have listen to him, I should've stayed with him. You're such a commotion. Why do you even try to do good, it always backfires." She was crying. Her father would take her, hit her, cut her.

This is how it's suppose to be though. Fiyero is suppose to be happy with Glinda and become king, and I'm suppose to take care of Nessa. That's all I'm suppose to do. Her ring was sliding off her finger, and she desperately tried to keep it on.

"I love you, Fiyero. I love you." She tried to sleep. Rid herself from all the pain. Leave the hurt behind.

* * *

They had reached Munchkinland, and their first stop was the governors. The king took the honor in greeting the governor.

"Good day, Governor Thropp. We've heard that your eldest daughter is living here and would like to meet her. I would like to meet her. She's been tutoring my son, they go to the same school."

"Mr. Tiggular, I have no clue where that wretched girl is, and if I did she would be punished for doing other activities than take care of my precious daughter, Nessa." Fiyero was angry just seeing him, and now he was lying. Oz, he wanted to kill him. He grabbed his collar, surprising the governor.

"You know where she is, I know you do. You hate her. You took her, I know. Now, where is she," he yelled at Frex. He was holding onto his shirt tightly not letting him leave without an explanation.

"I don't kno-"

"Yes you do. Now tell me."

"Fiyero, please calm d-"

"Tell me. I love her. Tell me where she is!"

"None of your business," he yelled at the prince! "You shouldn't love such a destortion of a creature. You shouldn't love such a beast. A commotion. A-" He stumbled as Fiyero let go of his shirt and punched him across the face.

"Fiyero-"

"Father, I love her. Don't you see that, and this monster is not telling us the truth."

"I know that Fiyero, but can't we handle this with dignity."

"Not anymore," he told his father before looking back at Frex. "Now I'll give you one more chance. Where is she!" Frex glared at him.

"None of your damn business," he hissed before shutting the door in the prince and kings face. Fiyero was about to go on a rampage, but his father stopped him.

"We'll find her. We know she's in Munchkinland. We'll just have to search for her." He nodded and started walking away with his father.

* * *

"I'm back," the man called walking in the room. "You have a visitor." She looked confused, but she tensed as she saw her father walk into the shed. He slapped her and kicked her legs with his boot.

"That boy came by today. That boy who claims he's your lover."

"Fiyero," she asked with hope. He was searching for her. He wanted her.

"That's why I have this black eye. He really wants to find you.I don't know why. Anyway, he'll never find you. Nobody knows this shed exist. It's perfect. It's only a mile from the house, and he'll never find you." He was right. Fiyero would look and hope, but he would never find her.

"So...Elphaba. What's this," he asked looking at her ring? "That prince boy proposed to you. Why you? It's a lovely ring. I think it would look even lovelier on Nessa, don't you." She nodded. It was always Nessa. The ring would look lovely on anyone, but it was my ring. It was Fiyero's gift to me that showed me how he cared for me. Nessa would now have this ring. Her ring. Of course.

"I think I'll take this and give it to my only daughter." He took the ring of his fingers, and walked out the room.

"See you later, Miss Thropp." The man walked back in with a bottle of water.

"Drink this," he said handing her the bottle. "I have a daughter. She's younger than you. I'm sorry. Your fathers giving me money to do this. My wife is dying, and I was desperate. I'm sorry." Elphaba finished the water and sighed.

"It's okay. My father can be very manipulative. We'll get through this." He smiled.

"I should go...and here, take my jacket. It should keep you warm through the night." He left the room. She looked at him before drifting off into her dreams.

Dreams, the one thing that was safe.

* * *

**So...Life is Peachy. Feel free to threaten me.**


	10. Giving Up

**This is a shorter chapter. Please review. They make my day.**

**NellytheActress: Yes, I was thinking Phantom when I titled that chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No...**

* * *

She had teamed up with the man who sneaked food whenever she could. It was a good deal. Except for the fact that Frex had spotted him one time and threw him onto the streets. Now she was alone. She was cold, hungry, and Fiyero...Fiyero wasn't coming. She had lost hope that he would find her. It was better this was it was perfect this way. He could go mary someone who is beautiful and graceful. He can have the most beautiful children that aren't green. He can be normal. He could never be normal with me in his life.

"Fiyero, I love you. I'm sorry."

"How sentimental," Frex said, walking into the room.

"Fath-," she screamed as he punched her in the stomach and then kicked her there. He laughed as he felt his so called 'daughter' tense up in pain.

"You seem cold. How about I warm you up," he said picking up a match. She was struggling, but it was no use. He lit the match, moving it dangerously close to her body.

"That's better." He touched the match to her arm burning her and starting to tear off her flesh. She tried to hide her screams as the fire moved across her arm. He threw a bucket of water onto it, which also called her to yelp. Oz, he knew her skin burned with water, and he still poured it on her. He moved the match to her other arm, burning two spots on her arm at once. Tears started to well in her eyes as she watched her own skin burn and scar off. Another bucket of water, another scream, and then he proceeded to move to her legs.

"You think Master Tiggular will still love you after he looks at you now?" Fiyero. She was ugly enough with her skin, and she would be hideous after this ordeal. Why would he want her? Why would he want to kiss her, and have children with her. He would hate her. He just felt pity for her. He didn't love her, and he never did. He loves to pity her.

"I asked you a question!" She nodded and screamed again as a new bucket of water was thrown over her legs. He caressed her face.

"Your face is already ugly enough for me to distort it,' he whispered smacking her face. He kicked her again before walking and leaving the shed.

"Yero, Yero. Yero, I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Dad, we've checked every house here, and no one has seen her."

"Fiyero, be quiet, that man seems very into his work." The man looked up.

"Oh no, I was just...I was just thrown out of work, and my wife is sick, and I'm...it's fine."

"I'm sorry to here that sir," he king said. "We're just here to look for somebody h-"

"Do you know her? Her name is Elphaba Thropp, and she's green." The man looked up.

"Elphaba Thropp? She's...you're her fiancé, her love. She is...she was taken away to a shed a mile away from the governors house. I was...I was the one that took her away from you. I...we're friends now, but her father is...is still beating her."

"She's here...her father. Oh, Fae. I have to get to her."

"Fiye-" He had already running away towards the governors. He would find her, and kiss her, and touch her gorgeous body. He would tell her he loves her,and he would marry her. They would be perfect. He kept running past the house and into the woods. No wonder they couldn't find her. She was in the woods where no body went. He approached the shed. The shed Frex had left unlocked on the outside. He grabbed the handle and opened the door.

* * *

_"Fae!"_

_"Fiyero"_

_"Look at you...you're hideous," he cried._

_"What...what are you-"_

_"How...Why would you think I'd want to marry you now?"_

_"I...I...Yero."_

_"Shutup. You deserve this. You deserve to be tied up and tortured. I can't believe I loved you."_

_"But Yero I...I-"_

_"I just wanted you because I felt bad for you, but I don't love you. I never did love you. I mean look at you."_

_"Yero-"_

_"Don't call me Yero. Oz, goodbye Miss Thropp."_

She was crying. She was screaming. Fiyero. Fiyero.

At least it was only a nightmare.

* * *

**Review!**


	11. Bittersweet

**So, I wil tell you that Elphaba gets saved in this chapter Review! Review! Review!**

**We're all on the same page: Frex should die. Frex is many things, some which we do not say out loud.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

"Fiyero," the king called from a few yards away.

"Dad, I know she's in here. I know it, just let me open the door."

"Fine Fiyero, but what do you expect to happen if we find her. They'll be after her in minutes."

"We'll take her to the Vinkus. We'll make sure security is guarding her. I won't leave home for a week or so until it seems safe, and we'll make sure she doesn't leave."

"Fiyero, they want her. They'll take me, you, or your mother. They'll take anyone to get what they want which is her. It's not safe to take Elphaba home."

"Glinda! Glinda will take her and care for her."

"The blonde? The one you say can't even spell squirreled."

"Dad, I can't spell that word."

"Yes, but I'd expect that from you."

"Gee, thanks for the support dad."

"Anytime son. Anytime."

"Okay, so Glinda isn't the most responsible guardian, and she is very bad at not drawing attention to her."

"Elphaba has magic. Can't she get herself out of this situation?"

"She isn't that great at controlling her magic, and none of her spells can help with this situation especially if she's in a bullet proof shed. You know like the one we're standing next to."

"Fiyero, we can't just take her, you know that. I'm sorry to say this, but if you want to rescue her, she has to be as far away from you as possible." He froze. As far away from him. He was rescuing her to see her. To kiss her, to save her, but now she had to be as far away from him as she could be.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. He sighed.

"That's fine. If she's away from her father than I'll be happy. How long will I have to be away from her?"

"I don't know Fiyero. I'd like to say not long, but it could be months, maybe a year or longer. She has to be protected. She has to be safe."

"I know I'm just...I'll miss her," he said trying to fight the tears that came with the thought of being away from her.

"I know Fiyero, I know." The king put his hands on her shoulders as Fiyero turned his eyes to the ground.

"If that has to happen I guess it will. I should get her before her father comes." The king nodded as Fiyero opened the door of the shed.

* * *

"Fi...Fiyero?"

"Fae. Oh Fae. You're hurt." He untied her hands and legs, and her up into her arms.

"I'm fine," she said, struggling to keep her balance.

"No you're not. We're getting you out of here," he claimed before picking up Elphaba into his arms. She immediately clung to his shirt hiding her tears.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here," he whispered soothing her. "I love you." He kissed her forehead, whipping the tears off her face and carrying out the shed.

"Fiyero, we have to get her out of here now," his father warned starting to walk away.

"Of course," he said. He saw her fear which he tried to calm by kissing her. He couldn't tell her about they're separation, he couldn't bare to see her eyes once he said that. They walked for 5 miles along the forest until they reached a coach that led them back to the Vinkus. Fiyero held Elphaba the whole time savor ing each moment she was his. He would miss her so much, but he knew it was for her own good. He put her in her bedroom (now guarded by security) to go to sleep. He kissed her, and he stayed by her bedside all night. He was tired, but he couldn't fall asleep. Not when he knew she would be leaving him tomorrow. Oh Fae. Fae. Fae.

"Fae," he breathed out.

* * *

The morning came, and Fiyero hid his tears. He had told her about their seperation when she woke up in the middle of the night.

_"Fae, I...I have to tell you something."_

_"What Yero?" She wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"I...me and my father...I mean my father and I were talking before we found you in the shed. We know your father is going to be looking for you, and we agreed that in order to keep you safe you have to...we have to put you in a spot as far away as possible. As far away from me."_

_"I'm not going. I'm not leaving."_

_"Fae, I know it's hard, but you know the truth. He'll find you and take you away again. This is the only way we can all be safe, you know that."_

_"I know. I always cause trouble where I'm at. I don't cause commotions, I am one."_

_"No Fae...it's not your fault. It's your father. Believe me on that. It's not you." He caressed her cheek. She started crying, tugging at his shirt._

_"I know Fae. We'll be together. I promise. Your dad took the ring, didn't he?" She nodded._

_"That bastard. That son of a gun. That-"_

_"Fiyero stop! I just want to spend these last hours with you."_

_"We'll see each other again I promise." They just sat there next to each other, not saying a word but knowing what the other was feeling._

Now she was in a carriage about to leave to a small town in the middle of the forest. He have her one last kiss that he tried to make last a lifetime.

"I'll see you soon. I promise. You're still my fiancé." She forced a smiled before touching his face one last time. As the carriage started off Fiyero fell to his knees. She was safe, but it was a bittersweet moment.

"Yero," Amelia said. "She'll be back. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"It's okay son. It's okay."

He went into his room not eating dinner. I love you Fae. I love you.

That night, Fiyero Tiggular cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**So, now you get the whole bittersweet thing. You can threaten me, but at least she's not with Frex. You have to give me that. Review! Review!**


	12. Illusions

**Stop being sad about their seperation. She's not with Frex anymore. Anyway, this chapter is pretty much just sad.**

**This is the shortest chapter yet. By the way! Doglover645 was the 50 reviewer. Virtual ice cream.**

**Disclaimer: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Is that clear?**

* * *

He stayed in his room for a week and hadn't eaten. Elphaba was possessing him. She was in his dreams, his thoughts, she was even appearing in his everyday life in the palace.

"Fiyero, you have to eat."

"No I don't."

"Yero-"

"Mom, I'm fine. I'll be fine." She sighed.

"She's in good hands darling. Just remember that."

She's in good hands. She's safe. That's all that matters. I...I...Elphaba. He stayed in his bed that day just thinking of her. She's in good hands, but the his brain started tricking him. What if she meets a guy that's better than me? What if she falls in love and marries another guy? What if she forgets about me? Sweet Oz, I...she needs to come home. My love.

* * *

Elphaba wasn't doing much better. She had made friends with some of the animals, but her heart and mind were on Fiyero. She yearned for him to kiss her, touch her, want her. He needed his arms around her and his chest to support her. She needed that, but there was no way she could get that.

"Miss Elphaba. Are you okay?" It was the woman that she was living with. She was sweet and frail, and Elphaba could talk to which was nice considering all she had been through.

"Just thinking about him. I miss him."

"You'll see him soon sweetheart. I can't say you won't be here for a long time, but you'll see him soon. You can send him a letter."

"No I can't. That means there's a chance that my father finds the letter, and he can track me down."

"Then think letters in your head. Think about all the things you would tell him and what he would say back. Think about him being here. Think about him loving you. That's what you should be thinking about, Elphaba." She nodded.

"I'll try that," she said. She closed her eyes letting her imagination take her with Fiyero. That's when she remembered. She had refused to go to the Vinkus with Fiyero in the beginning. Oz, I'm stupid. I should've gone with him, then maybe things would be different.

* * *

He had started to eat, and was begining to be more active. She still possessed his thoughts though. She'll be fine. He had come to ease with her being away from him, and that she was safe.

"_Kiss me."_ He whirled around.

"Who are you?"

_"Don't you recognize me? It's Elphaba._"

"No. It's not you, you're gone." He felt arms around him, and lips pressed against his neck. Her lips.

"You're really here?"

_"Yes," _she whispered, but when he turned to kiss her she was gone. Another one of his illusions. He had had many of them since she had left, and each time he fell for it.

What he didn't know was that she had been having the exact same illusions.

* * *

"Miss Elphaba, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just thought I saw him again. I'm fantasizing."

"There is nothing wrong with fantasizing. Who knows, maybe he is fantasizing too."

"Oh please, that's crazy."

"No, it's not. Just imagine it," she asked walking away. Elphaba just laughed.

_"Elphaba, I love you. Please, just kiss me already."_

"What...Fiyero you're not here."

_"Yes, I am, just kiss me_."

"Fine." She stomped over to Fiyero trying to kiss his lips, but she was kissing nothing.

"Oz, I hate these illusions," she whispered.

* * *

Fiyero was preparing for lunch when he noticed a figure sighing in the garden.

"Elphaba, I love you. Please, just kiss me already," he yelled at the ghost in front of him.

_"What...Fiyero you're not here_."

"Yes I am, just kiss me." She walked over to him mumbling something he couldn't hear, and before her lips touched his she disappeared. He groaned before walking away.

It was after five more illusions, Elphaba noticed that every time she got illusions, her hands started to glow green.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review!**


	13. I'll Be There

**Sorry this took so long. Anyway, you may or may not like me after this. This was hard for me to write so if it sucks, I'm sorry.**

**Dislaimer: Wicked is not mine.**

* * *

"I'm causing this. I'm the reason I'm having these illusions."

"Maybe it isn't that bad, Mrs. Tiggular."

"Miss, I'm not Mrs. Tiggular."

"Yet."

"Yet." She had been playing with her hands to cause Fiyero to appear, but every time he seemed to get more angry at her.

"Fae, I'm just having illusions. Stop teasing me, it's like the 20 time." Wait. He's having illusions. He's having illusions in my illusion. He's having illusions.

"Wait," she yelled at his figure.

"What Fae?" Oz, he was really getting annoyed.

"Fiyero, I...this is Elphaba. The real Elphaba, not the ghost. I...Fiyero is this you from the palace. The real you." He turned around looking for her. He was confused. Oz, he was adorable when he is confused.

"I'm not a ghost. How...are you messing with me?"

"Fiyero, I think...I think I'm talking to you through our illusions. I think my magic is uh...connecting with you so we both see the other as a ghost, but we can't touch them. I'm not sure though."

He looked even more confused.

"So...the ghost in front of me is the real you talking to me in a spirit form, and a ghost of me is talking to you?"

"Yes. I think that's what is going on."

"Fae, I'm...I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just I think I'm crazy, and you're everywhere."

"You are too. We're having the same illusions Fiyero."

"Oh right." He was walking around to her so his spiritual figure was almost touching her real one.

"Sweet Oz, I wish I could touch you," he whispered.

"Me too," she said moving her hand so it was almost touching his hair. They just stayed together looking at each other neither wanting the other to disapear.

"Elphaba, you look tired. You should get some rest."

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"I'm not leaving you, I'll stay here with you."

"No, you don't understand Yero. My powers are draining my energy, that's why I'm so tired. If I sleep or stop trying you will disapear."

"Then sleep. I'll be waiting for you to wake up. I promise."

"Okay," she said nodding. She looked at him one more time before seeing him slip away from her.

* * *

She tried to rest, but she wasn't tired. She was more drained of all her energy. Like there's nothing inside of her. She had to do that again? She would faint if she used that spell as much as she wanted to. Maybe she should just wait until later to use the spell. Yes, that would be a good time to use the spell. Right before she went to bed. It was settled. I'll use the spell at nighttime.

Why hasn't she come to me again. Where is she? Is she hurt? No, she's not...she's not hurt. Maybe she's still sleeping, but Elphaba would never sleep that long. Calm down. Calm down. Oz, he always overreacted with these things. Why couldn't he just live life? He, of course knew the answer. He couldn't live because without her there was barely a reason to live. That was him overreacting. Of course he had his mother and father, and he had his group of friends. He could still live wit hough her, he just didn't want to. Just entertain yourself, that will make time go faster. Call Glinda or something. Glinda knew nothing of this, and she would freak if she did. She'll find out soon enough, school starts again in a week. So many things had happened since he last was at Shiz, and now he had a fiancé...hopefully.

* * *

She was about to go to sleep, and she was going to use the spell.

She smiled at the thought of being with Fiyero again.

"Fiyero." She concentrated on his strong, handsome figure, and in seconds saw the princes's figure standing in front of her. She would have called out to him, but he beat her to it.

"Fae," he cried! She saw him run to her stopping right before their bodies touched.

"Yero, I missed you."

"I missed you too. I was starting to think something happened to you."

"You worry about me too much. I can fend for myself."

"I know," he whispered. "I just...I miss you, and I worry about you after everything that's happened...I know you can take care of yourself. I wish I could see you. What are you going to do when school starts next week."

"I've been arguing with the woman I live with on it. She says thr if I go back my father will be waiting for me, but I think I should just go, and stay with Glinda the whole time."

He smirked.

"You are one to argue."

"That's why you love me, isn't it."

"Well, you have many other talents."

"Stop avoiding the question."

"You wouldn't argue with me would you."

"I wish I could touch you...punch you," she told him.

"I wish that too, Fae. Punching you is the last thing I would do," he whispered, trying to sound seductive and charming.

"Fiyero, can't you think of other topics, like how I'm going to leave here?"

"I could, but I don't want to." She glared at him. He annoyed her, and she still wanted him.

"One more comment like that, and I will stop the spell." He gulped.

"You wouldn't."

"Bye Fiyero," she said waving watching his expression turn to being alarmed.

"Wait," he screamed.

"You scream like a two year old." She laughed at his look of disapproval.

"Kiss me," he told her.

"Fiyero, we can't-"

"Try. You can control the illusions, so try to kiss me."

She nodded. His hands moved towards her face before he pressed his lips to hers. He was there, he was touching her, and she felt it.

"Yero...I...I" She never got to finish her sentence because that was when her powers declined to nothing and she fell onto the floor. She hadn't woke up once she fell. She hadn't woke up yet.

* * *

**Review. Favorite Lines? Do you hate me? Did it suck?**


	14. Our Dear Friend Glinda

**Glinda's back! Elphie is fine, don't worry. She just blacked out. **

**Broadwaygirl21: You still updated. **

**Disclaimer: Nope**

She woke up someplace familiar, but so unfamiliar to her. There were people around her (much to her dismay), and they all were talking and pointing at her.

"Yes, I'm gr-" she was going to say just like her usual speech she made when meeting people when she was left dumbfounded by a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"Fi...Fiyero," she whispered stating to move her hands to the sides of the bed to sit up.

"Oz Fae, I thought that you were dead."

"What happened?"

"Your magic drained all the energy out of you when we kissed, you passed out. Your caretaker called me. I came there, and now you're in the royal hospital. It's strictly only for people who need serious help or people of or friends of the royal family." She nodded looking at the room around her. She felt arms wrap around her back pulling her up so she sat more upright. Oz, she was tired. His hand caressed her arm watching her as she gained consciousness. She tried to sit up again, but failed causing him to hold her gently.

"It's weird how we meet again here," he said with a chuckle. She smiled. He planted a kiss against her forehead, and he was about to kiss her lips when a doctor yelled through all the chaos.

"Mr. Tiggular, there is a girl outside that says she knows you."

"Is she blonde?" He asked, with a groan.

"Yes, she's blonde." He got up and moved to the door giving Elphaba a lopsided grin before leaving her.

* * *

Upon seeing Fiyero, Glinda ran up to him.

"Fifi! Oh Fifi! Why didn't you tell me you and Elphie were separated. You must have been devastated. Were you devastated? Where is she know? Is she awake? Oh, I'm a mess I didn't have time to put on my new pink dress. I should go change, and just make sure Elphie doesn't die in the next 10 minutes...100 minutes." She sighed before starting to run out the room.

"Glinda, she just woke up, and we were kind of having a moment before you...well ruined it."

"Oh, I'm sorry Fifi! How about I go see her."

"Glinda, I don't think she's put on her filter to be able to see through all the pink. Give her a moment."

"Fifi, this is the darkest shade of pink I've ever worn!"

"Glinda, it's hot pink."

"I know! The darkest shade of pink I've ever worn!" He sighed before walking away.

"Glinda, I'll ask her."

"I'll ask her!"

"Glinda!" She stopped in her tracks. "I'll ask her." She huffed, but mumbled fine before sitting down in one of the chairs. She sprang out of the chair in a clock tick and let out a wail.

"The seat, this seat is dirty. Don't you see the little dust molecule thingy on the chair. It's ruining my dress. I can't believe my dress. The agony." She started sweeping off her dress not noticing the group of nurses staring at her.

"What, haven't you ever got dust in your pink dress?" Her face lit up. "You should have little pink nursing outfits!" Horror spread across the nurses faces as Glinda started ranting about how cute their outfits would be with pink.

* * *

Fiyero ran through the door, almost knocking over a doctor who was talking to Elphaba.

"Sorry," he huffed.

"It's fine, Mr. Tiggular. I was just telling Elphaba that she would have to be on bed rest for a few days until a week. We've been arguing about that." He chuckled.

"I'm sure she has," he told him watching as Elphaba stuck her tongue out at her.

"We're not having this argument again. Mr. Tiggular, she's yours." He left the room leaving the two alone together.

"Glinda's here. She wants to see you. Are you prepared for that much pink?"

She laughed.

"I room with Glinda, I think I can handle the pain," she said. He smirked at her, and was about to kiss her when Glinda came flying through the door.

"Elphie! Oh, Elphie are you okay! I've missed you. You never told me you were engaged. You never told me. Are you and Fifi going to have a spring or fall wedding? Am I your maid of honor. Are you going to have any children! Oh, Elphie look at you in that hideous gown! I should bedazzle it. Oh, Elphie-"

"Glin please. That's a lot of information, she just woke up." He saw she was overwhelmed by the blondes intergration, and was slowly starting to be drained of her thoughts.

"It's fine Yero. Glin-"

"Yero? You call him Yero. That is adorable. Oh adorable. Yero and Elphaba."

"Actually Glinda, I call her Fae." That caused Glinda to scream.

"That's adorable. Absolutely adorable."

"Like I was saying. Glinda, me and Yero haven't talked about our wedding yet, and we will let you in on all the detail. In the meantime, I have to leave this hospital."

"Fae. You are on bed rest. You're coming to the Vinkus and staying there until Shiz starts again, and then you'll stay on bed rest with Glinda."

"Or she could stay with you," Glinda smirked with a wink. He blushed.

"Well if you want to stay with me of course you could. I mean-Elphaba...Fae?" He looked at her eyes as they closed gently, and her body started to curl into a ball.

"She's sleeping,"he whispered, slowly leaving the room.

"Elphie, are you sleeping?" Glinda yelled.

"Not anymore," she huffed.

"Good job Glinda."

"I'm sorry Fifi. Elphie, you get rest, and me and Fifi will wait outside." She nodded before drifting back into her slumber, Fiyero kissed her lips gently before he left.

"Please don't let something bad happen," he said to no one in particular. "Please."

* * *

**So did it suck? Is it good? Favorite lines? Review!**


	15. Glinda!

**Doglover645: Thanks for reminding me of my error.**

**Broadwaygirl21: Well, if nothing happens then it's boring.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. If you want to give me Wicked, go ahead.**

* * *

She had been allowed to go back to the Vinkus with Fiyero the next day. Glinda insisted on coming with them, but Fiyero tried to push her away. He only allowed her to come when she threatened to paint his and Elphie's nails bright pink during nighttime. Elphaba, had slept most of the time, and when she was awake she was either with Fiyero, Glinda, or listening to the two argue about who got to see her. Today wasn't an exception.

"Fifi, it's my turn. You saw her last time." Glinda was stomping her feet and jumping like a three year old child.

"Yeah, well I'm her fiancé," he said sticking his tongue out.

"Real mature Fiyero."

"Says the girl that thinks a stiletto heel is a weapon," he pointed out as the blonde took off her shoe and was pointing it at him.

"It is Fifi...Do I need to test it on you?"

"No," he yelled pulling the heel out of her hand, and accidently pushing to the ground in the process.

"Fifi!" She blew her hair off her face glaring at him. "I will tell on you."

"Hello, I can hear you both," Elphaba told them, her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm so sorry my lovely," he kissed her forehead. "beautiful," he moved to her nose. "ozmazing," he kissed her cheek and chin. "Fae," he kissed her lips. As their kiss grew more intimate, Glinda let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Get a room." They pulled apart, Elphaba blushing.

"Glinda, this is my house," he retorted at the blonde. He kissed her again, this time not leting Glinda interrupt them. When they did eventually pull apart, Fiyero smirked wickedly.

"So Fae, who would you rather spend some time with. Me?" He asked giving his most charming smile. "Or the blissful, blonde, butterfly here?" Elphaba sighed as her best friend and fiancé got into another argument. It was weird, they never acted like this back at Shiz. They only were arguing now.

"Guys, I want to spend time with you both. Let's spend time together. I miss those times. I mean Glinda, you're the one that started this in the first place remember?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she huffed.

"I'm talking about how you told 'Fifi' I liked him, and you wanted me to go with him to the Vinkus."

"Well, that's because you are a cute couple. I see how happy you make each other. I wish I had what you have. I wish I had my own 'Fiyero'," she admitted softly, leaving a baffled Fiyero.

"That's sweet Glin. I love you like a sister, you know that. I guess we just argue like siblings," he said with a shrug. Glinda laughed pulling Fiyero into a hug. Elphaba smiled at her loved ones.

"Now both of you, come entertain me."

"Of course my love," he said, kissing her again.

"You both are adorable. Oh, I love love!" Fiyero kissed Elphaba once more. Elphaba not being able to leave the bed just let him kiss her, melting into his kisses and falling more and more in love with him each time. She rolled her eyes at the blonde in the background saying a continuous string of "awwwww's"

"Fifi, look! It's a rose," Glinda exclaimed putting it into Elphaba's hair.

"Oh great, another flower," Elphaba replied sarcastically.

"I think it looks gorgeous," Fiyero said kissing her again.

"Fifi, with the amount of kisses you're giving her, I think I'll go leave." She danced out the room leaving the two next to each other. As Fiyero touched her waist and neck, kissing her neck gently he smirked at her soft gasps.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered kissing the skin behind her ear.

"How do you like me so much? Yero, I'm green."

"I'm aware of that. One: I'm a guy, and two: I love you." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. He snuggled against the crook in her neck. As she fell asleep with her arms still around him, he took the chance to tell her all the things he wished he could.

"You're beautiful. How do you not see it? You're enticing, and smart and absolutely perfect. I don't see why you think you're not worthy of me. I'm not worthy of you. I love you. I love you more than I can ever say. Never forget that. I wish I could marry you now. You deserve the best life. When we were at Shiz I started trying to get better grades for you. You deserve a smart husband. I'll be that man Fae. I promise you." He kissed her neck.

"I love you Yero," she whispered.

"You're awake?"

"Yes, and what you said was beautiful. I'm not leaving you. I promise you that." He kissed her lips before letting her sleep for real.

* * *

As he walked out of the room he saw Glinda picking flowers from the garden.

"She's asleep," he stated. Glinda jumped at his voice, but smiled when she saw him.

"Good, she gets no sleep back at Shiz. It's nice she is sleeping more now." She walked up to him with a small bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"You're a good friend to her Glinda. I'm glad you're happy here."

"Do you think Elphie would like these flowers?"

"No, but if you give them to her she will have no choice, but to wear them." They both laughed. He laughing became more and more awkward as she started twirling her hair with her finger and winked at him.

"Fiyero, remeber when we were dating." She was dangerously close to his chest causing Fiyero to back away.

"Um...yes Glinda. I remeber."

"That was a nice time," she said putting the flowers in her hair.

"Yeah...um Glinda." Now she was practically leaning against him, her hands moving towards his neck.

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted my own Fiyero."

"I know, that was nice of you Glin-" he choked out.

"I want you, Fiyero," she whispered pulling him into a kiss. Fiyero pulled back immediately staring at the blonde. She kissed him again this time making sure he couldn't pull away. As she pushed them apart she bit her bottom lip and watched as he stared at her bewildered.

"Why would you do that," he whispered. She lifted an eyebrow before kissing his cheek.

"Because I want you." Fiyero pushed her away.

"You're her best friend," he yelled. "How could you do this to her. She trust you. Oh, Oz!" She ran up to him touching his chest.

"Don't worry about her. Think of me. Look at me. Touch me." He ran away from her with her chasing her.

"Fifi!"

"Glinda, you touch me one more time and I'll call the guards."

She stayed away from him, staring at him intently.

"Fifi, I-"

"Glin, how could you. She loves you."

"Well, I love you. I want you. I like seeing you in those extremely tight pants." He blushed at the mention of his pants. He was flattered, but he was disgusted.

"Nothing happened Glinda. I am in love with Elphaba. I can't be with you. Don't tell her anything. I love her." Glinda was about to say something, but Fiyero stopped her.

"You make one more move, and I'll kick you out."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if you do...you'll have to tell her the truth." He sighed. She was right. Glinda was about it speak, but this time a voice beat her.

"Fiyero? Glinda? Where did you go?"

"Coming Fae!" He gave Glinda a look before going to see Elphaba. Glinda followed him not speaking during the way there. Fiyero was about to go into the room when one of their servants stopped him.

"Fiyero, you're needed in the banquet hall. Your parents want to introduce you to a guest." He nodded before turning around to Glinda.

"Don't tell her. I'll be back." She waved goodbye before walking into the room.

"Elphie, Fifi had to go take care of some prince business. Anyway what have you been doing lately."

"I was thinking about school starting. I'm hoping that I'll ma-"

"Fiyero kissed me!"

"What?"

"Fiyero kissed me! I pushed him away Elphie, I promise, but he wouldn't go away. He threatened to kick me out the palace if I didn't kiss him back. He said he doesn't love you he loves me. I'm so sorry Elphie." Elphaba was speechless. Tears started appearing in the corners of her eyes. Glinda had started stroking her arm.

"I'm so sorry Elphie," she whispered.

"How could he?" She breathed out something else, but that was covered by the tears that started cascading down her face.

"Fae I'm-What happened?"

"You love her. I knew you never loved me. You kissed her. You kissed her like you kiss me. How could you!" Fiyero glared at Glinda who just smirked.

"Elphie, you should just sleep. We'll figure this out later," Glinda told her friend. Elphaba nodded before trying to sleep again. Fiyero dragged Glinda out the room.

"Why?"

"I love you, and on my way here I saw her father. He promised me fortune and fame, and all the pink in the country if I could get her to break up with you. I know it's greedy, and when I saw Elphie I felt pretty bad, but I knew I had to do it. Besides, her father said if I didn't do it she would kidnap her and kill like he should have done when she was born. I couldn't tell her all of this. It hurt to much. So I just kissed you because that was the only thing I could think of."

"She hates me now."

"No, when we get to Shiz she'll stay with you. You'll convince her, and we can take care of her father. Don't worry Yero."

"Yero is her name."

"Sorry," she huffed.

"Why did you say all that other stuff? How you want me and everything?"

"Because I thought it would turn you on, and I'd have something else to blame you for." He nodded. Glinda patted his back.

"Don't worry Fifi. Don't worry."

* * *

**Review! I know Glinda's...**


	16. Dying for Forgiveness

**This chapter is very...threatening. You all will HATE me after this. This was also hard for me to write. If it sucks, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not today.**

* * *

The pair returned to Shiz, and Elphaba had agreed to stay with Fiyero for the next few days. Neither Fiyero or Glinda had wanted her to know about her fathers intentions, but they had convinced her that Fiyero really did love her, and the kiss was accidental on both of them. Fiyero had reminded her everyday that he loved her, but she was weary to except his kisses. He was still upset at Glinda. Why couldn't they just tell her about her father. She would understand. He knew she would. Today, he was heading back to his dorm to check on Elphaba when he ran into Glinda.

"Glinda, we have to tell her the truth. She doesn't believe us 100%. I know she'll understand. We just need to tell her. Please Glinda. I'm begging you." She sighed. They should tell her, but it was her fault Elphie was in pain. Elphie would hate her, but she had to fix this.

"Fine Fifi. Let's just tell her now, and get it over with." They walked to his dorm not talking the whole time. As they entered the room, they saw Elphaba reading a book before smiling at the two.

"I'm back Fae," he whispered before kissing her gently. Glinda winced at how Elphaba reluctantly backed away from Fiyero's kiss no longer having the passion she had. You idiot. You dumb blonde. How could you? How could you? And you enjoyed it. Even if it was only for a moment you enjoyed his body against yours. I can't believe you enjoyed it. You're...you're.

"Glin, are you okay?" She snapped back into time at the sound of the green girls voice. Fiyero and Elphaba were staring at her with worried faces.

"Couldn't...couldn't be happier," she told them both, walking up to her friends.

"Fae, I...we have to explain something to you."

"It's fine. I knew this was coming. Fiyero, I hope you're happy without me."

"Wha-What. No Fae! I'm not breaking up with you, and before you ask what just let me explain. Or...better yet. Glinda can explain." Glinda sighed again.

"Elphie, I kissed Fiyero. I tried to seduce him, and I kissed him. He pulled away the first time, but the second time I grabbed him to make sure he wouldn't. I only told you he kissed me so that you would break up. Your father said I would have all I ever wanted if I broke you two up," she said staring at Fiyero. "He also said he would kill you if I didn't. It was stupid of me to kiss him. He loves you Elphie. He loves you more than anything. He loves you Elphie. I swear he would never hurt you. He could never hurt you. He loves you, and he would be devastated if you didn't marry him. Elphie trust him. He's a good man." She held her breath waiting for an answer. Fiyero squeezed Glinda's shoulder and smiled at her.

"I...I'm sorry Yero, and you too Glinda. What you did was wrong Glinda, but my father is a son of a b-"

"We get the point!" Fiyero grabbed her arm kissing up until he reached her ear.

"So, do you forgive me, and will you enjoy kissing me again?"

"Yes, Yero," she said.

"I better make sure you're not lying." Before she could protest his lips were on her, and she (like she usually did) melted into the kiss.

"Glin, I don't think she's lying. Do you?" Glinda laughed at the princes expression.

"No, but I think you should make sure she isn't." The prince nodded.

"Good idea." He kissed her again leaving her breathless.

"Do you believe me now. If you don't I'm going to go crazy with the way you're kissing me now." He smirked.

"Glin, we better go or we will be late for class."

"Wow, Mr. Dancing through life is worried about being late for class."

"Wow, Miss Toss toss actually is trying at school." She punched him jokingly before leaving.

"You're not mad at Glinda, are you?"

"No, my fathers a...unique individual. She never meant to hurt us. She has good intention,and she's like a sister to me. I can't stay mad at her." He smiled.

"Bye Fae." He kissed her lips one more time passionately before leaving with Glinda. As they walked down the hall they both felt realeaved.

"That went better than I though it would," Glinda said. Fiyero sighed.

"This isn't over. Her father is still alive, and he'll hurt her. I know he'll hurt her."

"Fifi, calm down. He can't find her." Fiyero grabbed her arm turning her towards him.

"He's found her everywhere I've taken her. He's found her, tortured her and threatened her. I should be better. I shouldn't let her father take her. I'm such a failure." A tear appeared in the corner of his eye which he tried to shrug away.

"You did the best you could Fifi. You love her. Love conquers all. Trust me. In the meantime though, we have to live. Can't you put him in prison?"

"I could, but he always would escape. Glin, we need to capture him."

"Calm down. It will happen, I promise." They had gone to their next class, but Fiyero hadn't been able to think. He was picturing his Fae being killed, whipped, beaten, hurt. He pictured things he wouldn't ever want to happen to the worst person in all of Oz.

* * *

After class he practically ran down the hallway to his dorm. As he opened it he thought everything was fine. That was, until he saw Elphaba lying on the bed wih ducktape around her mouth. Behind the bed stood a figure holding a gun to her head. Her father.

"Fae," he whispered. "Give me the gun."

"No," Frex yelled before adding, "You've ruined all my attempts to kill her, and now you're going to watch as your precious Fae is killed." Fiyero cringed at the hysterical tone in his voice as he said the word Fae.

"Fae, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." It sickened him seeing the smirk on his face. He was about to kill his own daughter, and he didn't care a clock tick.

"You don't care about her. I love her. Does that mean anything to you? Show some compassion for once. I love her."

"I can do whatever I want. I have power. I am the governor, and I can do whatever I want." Fiyero stared at him.

"Give me the gun." He smiled.

"Never. May I be damned to hell if I give you this gun."

"Well then," he said. "Than I guess either way you're damned to hell. It's your daughter."

"She's not my daughter. I know that this thing is not my daughter. Her mother is a whore just like she is, and I know this little sl-" Fiyero punched him. He pushed him against the wall holding his neck.

"Don't you dare call her a whore or her mother. Both of them have more beauty, intelligence and power than you'll ever have. You don't deserve her. You don't deserve anyone. You should be lonely and die a rotting corpse." Frex gasped for air as Fiyero continued his ranting at the man in front of him.

"If it's the last thing I say," he gasped before adding, "then it is. That thing is a slut, whore, and a little rat who caused her mothers death. She's nothing but a bi-" Fiyero gripped his shirt tighter causing him panick. His gasp of air more pathetic. For a moment, everything was silent sand peaceful. That was until a frightening sound caused all of them to panick.

That sound was the gun.

* * *

**Currently waiting for threats to come in. Review :)**


	17. Crying

**You all will want to hunt me. I am blaming this outcome on Doglover645. I think I got the most reviews for one chapter on the last one. You all hate me and Frex. I hate being compared to Frex, but I am evil sometimes.**

**Broadwaygirl21: Of course I know the Copacabana**

**Elphabalover101: I guess you'll have to kill me (cue the witch cackle)**

**Queen Elsa the Snow Queen: I updated. Happy? If you are, you won't be for long.**

**Doglover645: I did have fun. Don't have your army kill me just yet...**

**Is it bad that I was crying while writing this chapter? **

**Disclaimer: I do own Wicked. I own Wicked somewhere over the rainbow. Far away over the rainbow.**

* * *

"Fae," he yelled. The bullet had hit her upper leg, and blood was already pouring out of the wound. Oz, that's dangerously close to her...oh Oz.

"You," he said, tightening the grip of the man in front of him. He had shot her. He was aiming for her chest, but when this stupid prince got in the way it only hit her leg. He thought it was a pretty good shot though. "You caused this. You're the commotion. You're the problem." He was almost at his breaking point. Oz, I want to throw him out the window. Frex struggled to free himself smirking at his 'daughter' as she winced and squirmed in the bed.

"You deserve this. You deserve all this. You little whore. I should have killed you the moment you were born, but I guess this is just as entertaining. Your mother always hated you. We both did, and you know it. No one likes you, and no one ever-" Fiyero pushed him backwards toward the open window.

"That wasn't very nice Mr. Tiggular, but it doesn't matter. You deserve so much better anyway. I'm doing you a favor. Trust me, you'll thank me la-" he tripped on his own feet falling out the window. Oz, I'm glad I left the window open. He knew the fall wouldn't kill him, but stun him enough so that security could take him to prison forever.

There was no way he wouldn't be sentenced a life in prison. Nessa, Fae, Glinda, and I will all testify against him along with my parents, the woman Fae stayed with, and Roma. All of them would put him behind bars. He turned around to see Elphaba, her eyes flickering shut.

"Fae," he whispered. "Fae, it's me, Yero. Fae, can you hear me?" He rubbed her arm gently.

"Yero," she whimpered. "Yero, I'm fine. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Your father shot your legs, you're losing blood like crazy. Here." He went into his bathroom, bringing a blanket out and tying it around her wound.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," he told her.

"I'm fine Yero. I'm fine."

"Your leg is injured Fae. I'm taking you, and you can't stop me." She was too tired to complain, and she allowed him to pick her up (carrying her like a baby), and start walking out of the dorm. Before they left he called security and Vinkun police to escort the man to prison. He tried to tell Glinda where they would be, but he had to take her to the hospital. He saw her eyes flicker shut.

"Fae,Fae?" No response. He whispered her name again, and again got no response. He was now rushing her to the hospital. What a sight he thought. Him carrying a green girl like a baby as she was sleeping (keep telling yourself that) on his shoulder. He felt her heart beat against his chest, but it was staggered.

* * *

He approached the hospital, and was yelling at the secretary. She was put onto a bed and was about to be escorted off with Fiyero following them.

"I'm sorry sir, only family is allowed."

"I am family. I'm her fiancé," he said showing the nurse his ring.

"I'm sorry sir, only husbands and family allowed." She started walking off again, but he stopped her.

"I love her. Please, please let me see her. I promise I'll be perfect. Please. I love her, and we've been apart for so long." The nurse smiled.

"Fine, but if anyone ask you, you're her cousin." He nodded before walking into a room. He waited patiently as the doctors talked. His fingers entertained themselves by twisting together. He couldn't breath. That shot was pretty...he couldn't even think about it. When the doctor finally stopped talking he jumped at the opportunity.

"Is she okay?" He crossed his fingers. The doctor gave him a worrying face.

"She's...she's dying sir. There is a slight chance she'll survive, but we aren't planning on it. I'm...I'm so sorry Fiyero. I know you aren't suppose to be here, but I'm glad you are. I'm so sorry. We're going to try to heal her, but...you shouldn't get your hopes up," the doctor patted his back as Fiyero started to cry. He shouldn't be crying, but he was. It started with a few tears into a cascading waterfall. She's dying. The one he loved was dying.

"Can I see her," he asked between sobs? The doctor nodded leading him into a room. There lied his Fae. He whispered her name and kissed her forehead.

"Yero," she whispered.

"It's me Fae. It's me." She grabbed his hand.

"Yero, I'm sure you know I'm dying. I love you. I'm fighting for you Yero. I won't die without a fight."

"I know you won't," he said trying to chuckle. "I just wish we had more time."

"Let's make this moment last Yero." she softly started singing. "My wildest dreaming could not foresee. Lying beside you, with you wanting me." She touched the tear from the corner of his eye. "And if it turns out. It's over to fast. I'll make ever last moment last. As long as your mine." He gently put his hands around her waist pressing himself against her.

"Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling It's up that I fell." He sangl He kissed her gently, gradually becoming more heated.

"Yero, we never got to-"

"I know," he whispered kissing her ear and neck.

"I'm not dying Yero. I promise. I'm not dying. I'll fight for you and whatever child we may have in the future. I love you. I...I love you. I'm not dying." He kissed her again. He wasn't leaving her. He could never leave her. Now, their only hope was in the unknown spirits.

"Oz, help us." Not knowing what could happen was even scarier than Frex. Why can't I stop crying? He didn't want to stop crying.

* * *

**I'm not crying. It's just mist. Tissue anyone?**

**Like last time, currently waiting for threats. Long and scary threats. Remember when I wrote happy, fluffy stories. Now look at me. Mwa ha ha. Review!**


	18. Seeing A Miracle

**You guys are starting to scare me so I hope I get some less threatening reviews after this chapter. I promise that there will be no more Frex trying to kill Elphaba anymore. I also promise that they will get married...somehow. I can't believe you would I would actually kill her without a fight.**

**Doglover645: You'll like me again after this chapter...I hope.**

**Broadwaygirl21: You should update now.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

He couldn't sleep. He would check her heart beat every minute. Glinda had called him back, but he told her he wanted to be with Elphaba alone. Sure it was selfish, but he needed this. He needed her.

"Mr. Tiggular?" The doctor from the other day had come to check on them. It was two a.m., and he still checked on them. Fiyero turned his head to look at the doctor.

"Is she doing any better?" He still had a small strand of hope that told hi. that they would be fine, and they would get married and live happily ever after. The hope was starting to drain out though. The doctor smiled.

"Miss Elphaba is a fighter sir. She should've died hours ago. She should have died only a hour after you brought her here. That's why we were skeptical about doing surgery, but she is still here. She's fighting for you. We think she could survive, but you shouldn't get your hopes up. Things can go bad very quickly." Fiyero nodded. I knew Elphaba was a fighter. She beats the odds. He smiled.

"Do you think that just maybe she will..." the doctor nodded.

"There's always a chance, and Miss Thropp is quite a special patient." He started to walk away before turning back around. "Can you give her this bottle of water when she wakes up? She needs some water, and maybe some food...maybe." He nodded taking the bottle of water from the doctor's hand. He felt her head. She was beautiful. She's always been beautiful. In his thought process Elphaba had woken up from her sleep.

"Fiyero," she asked.

"I'm still here Fae. I have been." She smiled. "The doctor told me to give you this," he said giving her the bottle of water.

"Fiyero, I feel fine. Why can't we leave?"

"Because you're not 100% fine Fae. Can I see your leg?" She nodded, and he gently moved the blanket covering her leg. What he saw stunned him.

"El...Elphaba."

"What?"

"Your leg. It's...it's perfectly fine." He touched the skin that had replaced the patch from the gun shot. He gently squeezed her leg. The bone was fine.

"Your...you did this. Your magic I mean. Your magic did this." He was still in shock. How did she do that?

"I did what?"

"You healed your leg. Nothing is wrong or scared. It's like you were never shot." He gently rubbed her leg. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt. Fiyero, can you uh stop that."

"Oh, yes," he said snapping up. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I want you to stand up, and try to walk." She gave him a worried look which caused him to add, "I'll be with you. I won't let you fall." She nodded. He helped her up. Her legs caved together after a second, and she almost fell. The second time she was trying to gain her balance before taking small steps.

"Does it hurt?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. It's just the balance that I have to get used to." He smiled before picking her up and kissing her.

"Your father may say your magics a sin, but your magic saved you. You're amazing Elphaba."

"Yero, I don't even know what I did. How is that amazing?"

"The magic isn't the only thing that makes you amazing. You just are. You're smart, kind, beautiful, caring, and the most amazing girl I've ever met Fae." He kissed her again. "You know what? We have to get married. Start living how we want to live without the chaos."

"Yero," she said with a smirk. "The chaos makes me fall more in love with you. Yero, my hero." He blushed softly.

"Yero, my hero. If you keep saying that I might have marry you here." She smiled.

"Fiyero, you can back out of the marriage. I'll understand." He starred at her. They'd gone through so much, and she thought he would leave her.

"Elphaba, look at me," he whispered. He moved his thumb to her chin to get her to stare at him. "Fae, I love you. I will never leave you. You're stuck with me matter what. I want to marry you, and share my life with you. You're the one I need in life. Don't think I would ever back out of this marriage."

"But-"

"Elphaba, did you here a word I said?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Oz, do you ever let anyone else talk," he asked with a smirk? She blushed before saying, "Lion Cub day." He touched her cheek.

"Best day of my life. The day I fell in love with you." She smiled.

"How? You even agreed when I said I'm a commotion."

"Well I love that you are a commotion," he said adding with a laugh, "You think I'm really stupid don't you?" She laughed.

"No, not really stupid." He gently punched her arm. She was gorgeous when she was smiling. She was always gorgeous.

"You didn't scare me off that day. You just knew more about me than I think I did. You...I felt something with you, and I didn't know if I should've kissed you or not, and then I thought of Glinda, and I had to leave." She touched his shoulders bring him into her.

"You're my love," she whispered. "That day was the first day I felt alive and like a real person." She kissed him surprising him and leaving him breathless. He was about to kiss her again when the door opened.

"Mr. Tiggular, and Miss Thropp I can to check on you. How is your leg Miss Thropp." Elphaba gave Fiyero a look that caused him to chuckle.

"It seems that Miss Thropp here has healed her own leg with her sorcery skills," he said showing the doctor her leg.

"That's...amazing," he said. "Can you walk." She nodded.

"We tried the walking, and I feel fine. It's just my balance." The doctor nodded.

"The balance will get better after a few days. In the meantime I can let you go back to Shiz if you promise to stay with Mr. Tiggular." Fiyero smiled.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on her," he said. Fiyero picked Elphaba out the bed and into his arms. The doctor led them out. On their way out they heard a conversation between two patience, and one word stood out the most. Frex Thropp.

"What about Mr. Thropp," Fiyero asked already feeling angry at the thought of Frex.

"He's been escorted to prison. He's going to be put on trial in a week."

"So he's locked away?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," he said smiling. As he walked away he heard Elphaba mumble something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"He can't hurt anyone anymore," she said.

"Your safe," he whispered. "Now let's go back to my dorm. You're shivering, and Glinda's probably freaking out." She laughed. When they returned to his dorm he sat her down making sure she was comfortable.

"We should be married when we return to the Vinkus. It should be beautiful then. It will be fall." She nodded.

"What about Nessa? She's going to be alone in Munchkinland."

"She has Boq, remember? She has to be the governor, and she'll be fine. I know she will."

"You're right," she said before adding, "that's a first."

"Hey," he said. She laughed.

"We're going to be married," she said in awe.

"Yes, now you should rest. We can talk about everything later." He was going to lie on his couch, but Elphaba stopped him.

"Yero, you can stay in your bed, I'll take the couch."

"You're taking the bed Fae."

"Fine, but you're lying here with me."

"Are you sure Fae?"

"I'm sure," she said. He gently climbed onto the bed with her. He let her rest her head on his chest. He kissed her before she fell asleep against him. His wife. That sounded nice. He couldn't ask for anyone better.

* * *

**Can I get some happy reviews? I promise they will get married. Review!**


	19. Preparing for A Wedding

**You all like me again. This chapter moves really quickly because I really wanted to write about the wedding. You'll understand it though. So if you can guess, the wedding is the next chapter! I was also thinking about continuing the story after the wedding with Fiyeraba babies. Is it a bad idea? **

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Wicked. Or any other musical.**

* * *

There was a blood curdling scream, and then a hand cupped her mouth.

"Glinda! You'll wake up all of Oz," he told her sternly.

"I just can't believe you! You and Elphie are getting married! I knew you were engaged, but I didn't think you were going to get married so soon." The blonde was probably more excited than Fiyero and Elphaba, and was already making plans for their wedding.

"Glin, Glin. It's our wedding. We'll plan it, and you'll show up and support. Please, I haven't had that much time with her. Just let this be a thing for us. It is our wedding." He emphasized the 'our'. Glinda pouted but agreed.

"On one condition. I am Elphie's maid of honor, aren't I?" He glanced at Elphaba. She smirked.

"You're my only friend. Of course you're my maid of honor, and Nessa is a bridesmaid." Glinda clapped her hands in approval.

"Glinda, the wedding isn't going to happen for at least a month," he said. "Don't worry."

"I know Fifi. I'm just so happy for you both. I'll leave you alone. Bye!" She skipped out the door before returning to say,"Oh Elphie, you're going to be so popular. Just not as popular as me of course. Ooh," she squealed before closing the door. Fiyero chuckled.

"It's hard not to like her, but sometimes she's a little too...what's the word-"

"Perky," Elphaba asked with a laugh in her voice.

"Precisely," he said.

"You sound too uptight when you say precisely. Just be you," she said.

"I told you everyone loves me," he said with a smirk.

"I didn't always."

" You do now...I'd hope."

"Well..."

"Elphaba?" His hands were shaking and he looked worried. She just laughed.

"I'm joking Yero. I love you. I love you." He looked at her disapprovingly.

"How do I know," he asked innocently? She saw the twinkle in his eyes, and the almost sultry tone in his voice.

"I...Yero?" He laughed.

"That's payback," he said before kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. He trailed down to her neck causing a small gasp to escape her lips. He kissed her lips gently again before pulling away.

"I've missed that," he sighed. Elphaba could only nod and smile slightly.

"Yero, we should...talk about the wedding." He nodded.

"What do you want to start with?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"Guest I guess," she murmured. "Time, place, date. Food, clothing, decoration. Music too I guess. Oz, Fiyero there's so much." He kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry Fae. We'll pick a small venue with our close family and friends, and I'm sure Glinda would love to help with the clothing and decorations. Music is easy. The palace has a small ensemble to play during all our events. They are really good. Food is served by our chefs. Anything you want. Chicken, steak, cakes, and even pie. I promise you, it will be fine. Fae...Fae." She snapped up staring at the princes crystal blue eyes. She hadn't heard anything.

"Sorry, I loss track after you talked about Glinda doing the clothing." He laughed. Then it dawned on him.

"How about we get married in the garden. We both love it there. The palace will take care of the food, music, and decoration. My mother has some dresses I think you'll like. Glinda and Nessa can work out some type of dress plan. I'm sorry if I'm rambling."

"It's fine Yero. It's actually a good plan. Can you just invite Boq, Nessa and Glinda?Then of course your family." He nodded, but he also smirked.

"How about we also invite Roma. I'm sure Miss Upland will be very...happy," he said.

"Your evil."

"No darling. I'm wicked." She touched his hair moving him down to contact with her lips.

"You don't seem wicked," he murmured.

"You aren't any of the things your father calls you. Things aren't always as they seem," he told her.

"Oh I know. You're different from my first impression of you." He smiled.

"I know I am, but you saw through that. Elphaba, I know I should have done this sooner, but I'm doing this now." He pulled a beautiful ring from his pocket. She gasped as he placed it on her finger gently. He printed a kiss to her hand and cheek.

"Your so called father took your other ring away so now you have a new one. A beautiful one." He wiped a tear away from her eye before placing his hands around each cheek, and pulling her into a kiss.

"I'm taking you to the Vinkus in two days and we'll get married and spend our life together."

"You're so sappy."

"You put up with it." He combed his fingers through her hair. "I don't know what your father was thinking when he cut your hair because you look stunning. It's grown out, and it's almost your regular length."

"Why are you talking about my hair?"

"Because it's beautiful," he whispered. He heard her yawn, and he gently set her down on the bed to sleep.

"Goodnight Fae," he whispered.

* * *

During the next couple of days the pair packed to go to the Vinkus. They were welcomed with open arms. The wedding arrangements were made in the garden, and Elphaba had found a beautiful dress that she actually loved. The pair invited Glinda, Nessa, Boq, and of course, Roma to the Vinkus for their wedding. Now it was the wedding day. The day everyone had dreamed about.

* * *

**So should I add onto this story so that there are Fiyeraba children because I have an idea? Should I just stop because this story sucks, and never write again. Review.**


	20. He Loves You She Loves You

**The wedding is going to be in two parts. This is the first part before the wedding, and the next chapter will be the wedding and maybe ceremony.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

It was that day. It was their wedding day. Elphaba had put on her dress, and was staring at herself in the mirror. It was a beautiful gown. It was black, but it made her look gorgeous. Layers of black and even a light grey surrounded her body. She had a long veil that she personally didn't like, and her shoes were flats much to the dismay of Miss Upland.

"Oh, Elphie! You look beautiful!" Glinda had helped Elphaba with her makeup and outfit. She was wearing a dark blue dress with glitter covering it.

"I still can't believe you said no pink," she huffed.

"I didn't say no pink. I said no colors brighter than a dark red."

"Same thing. Are you trying to have a goth wedding?" Elphaba laughed. She wasn't goth she just liked the color black.

"No, I'm not trying to have a goth wedding. Glin, do I look okay?" She was still staring in the mirror, her hands running across her face.

"Elphie you're beautiful. He loves you, and this dress is perfect for you." That was when Nessa walked through the door in her dark blue dress.

"Nessa, doesn't your sister look beautiful?" Nessa nodded.

"You look stunning Fabala. Fiyero will love you."

"Thank you, but I'm green."

"You're beautiful," they both said. Elphaba turned from the mirror and started to pace. Amelia appeared to see her soon to be daughter in law.

"Elphaba, are you okay?" She looked at Amelia and shook her head.

"What if he doesn't love me? What if I'm not a good enough wife or mother? How can I be the queen? Why does he like me?" Amelia laughed before grabbing her hands.

"The before wedding jitters," she said running moving her hand to Elphaba's cheeks. "Darling, you look lovely. Fiyero loves you." She chuckled with the thought. "There hasn't been a single girl that he's talked about more, wanted more, and has cared about and loved more. You're the first girl that has made him a better person. He loves you, and he always will. You'll learn about the being a queen. Trust me, Fiyero needs you more than you need him when it comes to running a country." Elphaba forced a laugh. Amelia held her hands again. Her hands which had started shaking. "You'll be a great wife. You won't be perfect, and being married won't always be easy, but you will always be the best wife you can be, and that is all he wants. I've seen how much you care about children, and there is no doubt in my mind that you will be a great parent." She had calmed down.

"He loves you. Just remeber that." She nodded. "I should go. I'll see you out there." Amelia smiled at her before leaving the room.

"See Elphie," Glinda shouted. "Everything will be fine just calm down."

"Fabala, he loves you, and you reciprocate to those feelings. You've been through so much, and he just wants to make sure you're safe. Especially sense we all have to go to court to lock away Frex in a few days." Elphaba knew, and she was looking forward to going to court and seeing Frex leave us alone.

"Just have fun Elphie," Glinda told her patting the green girls back.

"Like you will with Roma," she replied with with a malicious grin. The blonde's face went into shock.

"Roma? He's here? Oh Oz. Look at me. He's here." Elphaba laughed.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" The blonde had ran next to the mirror and was reapplying makeup.

"I didn't think so, but...Elphie, he's the first guy I've ever liked. Even when I liked Fiyero he was nothing compared to Roma. Fiyero's your guy. Roma is mine. We broke up when I came to Shiz because the long distant thing didn't seem like it would work. I forgot about him because it was too painful to think about him. He's here? I can't wait to see him." Elphaba smiled.

"I'm sure he feels the same way. I don't know if he knows you're here, but he might considering he knows I'm your roommate." Glinda nodded.

"Oh Oz. Do I look okay?My hair...does my hair look okay?"

"Your hair looks fine Glin. Just calm down." So, the asparagus, the popular girl, and the girl in the wheelchair, spent the rest of their time trying to calm down.

* * *

Fiyero was checking how he looked in the mirror.

"Boq. Boq, do I look fine? I usually think I look perfect, but now I just don't know."

"Fiyero you look fine, and listen...I'm sorry about everything I've done. I can't believe you even invited me to the wedding."

"You meant well...no matter how misguided that was. You meant well." Boq forced a smile, and he jumped when Roma walked into the room.

"Congratulation Fiyero. Elphaba is very special. I can't believe you wanted me at your wedding."

"Well, I need someone to be a groomsman. Boq, the best man." He nodded.

"Besides," he added with a smirk. "Miss Glinda needs someone to keep her company." Roma gulped.

"Miss Glinda? She's here?" Fiyero nodded.

"I've...I've missed her. She could've been my bride. She's amazing. We balance each other out. She's perky, and I'm more introverted."

"Well, I'm sure she wants to see you too." Fiyero turned back to look in the mirror.

"What if I can't provide for her? What if I'm a terrible husband and father. What if I drive her away. I love her. Oh, Oz. I...she...I don't deserve her. Oh...I'm a mess."

"You have always been there for her. Don't think that will change. Just care for her and-" Fiyero's father walked into the room and called Fiyero over.

"I just wanted to tell you, that Elphaba I know is precious. You can't do anything wrong in this marriage so don't worry. All you have to do is love and care for her." Fiyero nodded. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." He left Fiyero. He looked at himself in the mirror before walking out the door.

"Well, guys. Let's start this wedding."

* * *

**Let's start this wedding! Review :)**


	21. That Little Band of Gold

**Thanks for the sweet comments. This is the wedding. **

**Dislaimer: Nope**

* * *

His palms were sweaty, and his hands were shaking. He was standing at the end of a beautiful aisle. The music started playing, and his breath hitched. First was Nessa and Boq. Even though Boq was the best man, Fiyero insisted that he let Roma walk with Glinda. Boq wheeled Nessa to the end of the aisle, turning her to face the small group of people gathered in the garden. Next was Glinda and Roma. Both of them were blushing as they walked with their arms linked down the aisle. They looked perfect together. Glinda's blonde hair and blue dress with Roma's brown hair and black tuxedo. He couldn't breath. He knew she was next.

Elphaba stood at the end of aisle about to walk down. Fiyero's father happily volunteered to walk her down the aisle since her own father was...waiting to be sentenced.

"Are you sure I can do this," she asked breathlessly?

"Do you love him?" She nodded. He gripped her hand tightly, and gave it a squeeze.

"You'll be fine. There aren't that many people out there. It's just you and Fiyero. I promise. Shall we?" She nodded giving the man her arm and starting to walk down the aisle. She blushed at the sight of Fiyero, and all of the people. His father squeezed her hand before giving away Elphaba to Fiyero. He smiled at her. He couldn't help but stare at her. Her eyes shimmered. She looked stunning. Oz, he wasn't even paying attention to the speach the minister was making. He was too busy staring at her. He snapped out of it when the minister spoke more grand. It was his turn to say his vows.

"Fae, I love you more than anything in the world. We lived through the best and the worse of time, and you know it. I was a jerk when we first met. I was shallow and self absorbed...pretending to be that. I wasn't happy, and you were the only one that could see that. I know you don't think you're beautiful or worthy, but you're everything anyone could want. You're smart, talented, beautiful, kind, caring, a best friend, and will be an amazing mother. I don't know if I can spend another day without knowing you're mine. I will always love and care for you, and from this day my number one purpose in life is to make you happy. I love you Fae." he wiped a tear from her eye and smiled at her. As the minister turned to Elphaba he saw her immediately feel more stressed.

"Hey, just look at me." She stared into his eyes allowing him to look into her brown pools. She took a deep breath.

"Yero, I honestly have no idea what to say to that. I love you more than I could tell you. You always make me feel better, and you can see beyond my...skin. You make me feel beautiful Yero. I've always been protected by you, and I've always been worshiped by you, although I don't think I should be. You're amazing, and I never thought a prince could even remotely like a vegetable like me, but you've proved me wrong. I use to be afraid to show my love for you. To show my affection, but you're very persistent with showing that you love me. I...I'm speechless. I love you, and I always will. I...love you."

She was blushing red by the time she had finished her speech. A young woman handed them the rings, and Glinda gasped as she saw the rings slide onto both of their fingers.

"By the power vested in me by the country of the Vinkus, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Fiyero pulled his new wife into a kiss as the people in the crowds clapped loudly. He whispered something in her ear before starting to walk with her through the small group of people. Elphaba turned to see Glinda beaming and laughed when she saw Roma grabbing Glinda's hand in his.

"What," Fiyero asked?

"I think there might be another wedding soon," she said pointing at her best friend and the coach driver. Fiyero smiled before kissing his wife again.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Yero." He smiled.

"Finally, you show your love to me openly." She blushed, and he pulled her closer into him.

After the wedding the newlywed were sitting at a table with their friends.

* * *

"So," Fiyero started before clearing his throat. "I propose a toast. To new life, new love, and friendship." They all raised their glasses before taking a sip of them.

"I still don't get why you don't drink Elphie," the blonde said.

"Because I've never had an interest in alcohol. I'm perfectly fine with lemonade. I'm sure Roma agrees with me," she added at the end. Roma nearly choked on his drink staring at the green girl.

"Alcohol is perfectly fine I'm with Glinda here." Glinda blushed.

"Thank you Roma."

"No problem." Fiyero pulled Elphaba into a long kiss causing an aww from the bunch. Now it was Glinda's turn to embarrass Elphie.

"So, what do and Fiyero have planned for tonight," she asked with a smirk. The green girl instantly blushed. She stirred only able to make uncomfortable sounds before Fiyero cut in.

"None of your business. After all, you should be planning what you'll be doing after your wedding," he said staring at Roma during the last part. The group let out an uneasy laugh.

"Elphie, I really hope you and Fifi are happy."

"Thanks Glin, you too."

The night was fun, and a little uncomfortable for the introverted green girl. As she danced with her prince her eyes gently closed, and that was when she realized.

"Yero?"

"Yes Fae."

"I will never leave you," and with that he pulled her into a gentle kiss.

* * *

**Review :)**


	22. Surprise

**Review **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Wicked.**

* * *

"Mrs. Tiggular!" Fiyero had called Elphaba by her new last name since they had been married. That was nearly a month ago.

"Yes, idiot husband," she asked in the sarcastic tone that he loved? He pulled her into a kiss before saying what.

"I've been wondering if you would...want to have a...or were thinking about a baby. Not trying to pressure you or anything, but I...well yeah." His eyes pleaded as he looked at the Emerald beauty standing before him.

"Well, Yero of course I've thought about it. I...it scares me," she said honestly. "What if the baby comes out green or I'm a bad mother or I do something wrong I mean...then what?" Fiyero chuckled, but looked at his wife into her eyes.

"Fae, you're beautiful. I'm not like your father I don't care if the baby is green or not. Your parents weren't green, and so anything can happen. I'll love he or she no matter what. You're the sweetest, kindest person I have ever known, and I know you'll be the most amazing mother. I know, trust me." He kissed her temple, and pulled her into a hug.

"Yero, I want a child. I've wanted one...I don't know when it started. I didn't always want one. I just...with you it's different." He smiled before starting to kiss up her neck to her ear.

"When do you want to start?" She blushed deeply at his words.

"I'm sure we'll find time," she said. He laughed before pulling her into another kiss.

"I have to sign some papers with my dad. I'll see you by 2 o'clock."

He kissed her once more before walking off. Elphaba decided to go to the library. She had gone to the library anytime Fiyero had to do something. He was becoming more and more involved in how he would become the king, and sometimes he would ask for her help. She honestly had know idea why he asked for her help. She knew nothing about running a kingdom. He should be helping her. She had read about the Vinkus before in her closet or room, but that didn't mean she could help the Prince of Vinkus. Now she couldn't even concentrate. She was thinking about children. Why would Fiyero want to even have a child with her in the first place. She was her, and no one loved her. Well, Fiyero loved her, she knew he did, and she supposed that Glinda and Nessarose did. Fiyero's parents probably loved her, but why would he want to have a child with her. She did want a child though. She'd dreamed about it when she lived with Frex. The thought just made her smile. She felt a pair of arms touch her shoulders and she jumped.

"Yero," he yelled punching him. "Don't do that!" He smiled.

"Sorry," he mumbled under her breath. "I finished the papers so now I can spend all my time with you."

"Oh great," she said sarcastically. He kissed her before picking her up into his arms.

"How about we go to the lake. It's almost lunch, and we can spend some time together." She nodded. "Go change. I'll see you in a minute." She nodded again. As she disappeared into her room she suddenly felt sick.

She ran into her bathroom, preceded to vomit. Fiyero had followed her and heard her.

"Fae, are you-"

"I'm fine. I don't feel sick or anything."

"Are you sure? I could stay with you, an-"

"I'm fine. I'll be ready in a minute."

"Are you-"

"Yero I'm fine." He sighed. He wasn't going to win this battle. He let her change, but he was still worried about her. She looked beautiful in her bathing suit. It was, of course, black.

"You look beautiful. If you aren't feeling-," he was cut off by another, "Yero, I'm fine." He took her hand and walked her to the lake. It was a great day too. The sun was shining, and there were no clouds. The lake wasn't busy at all. It was empty until they started to show up. Fiyero layer a blanket against the sand.

"Fae, I know you say you're fine, but are you sure?"

"I'm sure Yero."

"Okay." He pulled out some fruit from the picnic and fed it to her. He pulled her into the water gently sensing her fear.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise that."

"O..okay," she said, her voice shaking. He knew she was scared of water, and she couldn't swim. He'd taken her swimming 2 other times. One was with the group of Glinda, Nessarose, and Boq, and one time with just him and her. Those times she was scared, and it took a lot of coaxing to get her to go in. This time, she let him lead her without a fight, but he saw her fear and anxiety.

"You okay?" He was worried about her. Her sickness that morning and she was pretty shaky now. Actually, more than usual.

"I'm fine Yero. Just...you know. Scared."

"I'll be with you the whole time, I promise. I would never let you drown or even come close to that."

"I know you wouldn't, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared."

"I know. Just look at me." She looked into his eyes as he started leading her deeper into the water. He led her untill it reached her torso before letting go of her hand. She seemed calmer and more relieved. He placed his hands around her waist pulling her into him. He kissed her gently, but she pulled back.

"What' s-" he stopped when he saw her gag a little before turning around.

"Nothing. I'm being paranoid." She pressed her back against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm fine."

"I know you're fine, but I think we should go back home." She nodded and agreed. She's been so wierd lately. It's probably nothing. He insisted on carrying her back, but he let her be by herself until nighttime. Now it was nighttime, and he had joined her in their room.

"Do you feel okay Fae?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She had felt wierd and was worried since they returned from the lake. How could she...She had to tell him. He would...

"Good," he replied, pulling her into a kiss. "My mom says she saw you with the Royal Doctor earlier. Are you okay?" He knew. Or maybe he didn't. She took a deep breath.

"Yero...I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Review :)**


	23. Running a Kingdom

**I think I'm going to do a sequel, but in want your thoughts on if that sounds crazy. Review!**

**Dislaimer: Me don't own Wicked. Terrible grammar.**

"You're...you're." He stumbled to find the words. Of course he knew she could get pregnant, and he was perfectly fine fine with that. Elated actually, but now he didn't know what to say.

"I know it's a shock to me too. Not really a shock though. We were prepared for the chance I could be pregnant. I guess now that it's happened we're just at a loss for words."

"You're pregnant." She laughed before nodding. The look on his face was amazing. She went over to him and kissed him.

"How long?"

"A week," she said. He pulled her into his chest, and he started kissing her neck.

"You're going to be an ozmazing mother. I know you will. So the sickness that you had this morning..."

"Baby," she concluded. "That's why I went to the doctor in the first place. I didn't want you to worry though. I thought I was just catching something, but I fond out I was pregnant." He touched her stomach gently.

"You think you'll be sick your whole pregnancy?"

"I don't know Yero. I probably will with my luck, but I'll be fine. I've been through worse." He nodded before kissing her forehead.

"I'm not leaving you," he whispered.

"I know." He kissed her again before letting her fall asleep in his arms.

"Fiyero!" It was one of the house servants. He was being called to work more often now. He really didn't want to do work. He rather be with Fae, and take care of her, but he had to do what he had to do.

"Yes."

"The king wants to see you immediately. It's very important, and he wants you to be one of the first to know."

"Know of what?"

"I don't know. The king just sent me to find you. Now go!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" He ran to his father's office. What could he want now. He signed papers, talked to people, and what does he want now. He sighed as he walked into the room.

"What father. I was going to go to the park with Fae." His father motioned him to sit.

"You can do that later Fiyero. I have to tell you something, and you need to listen." He huffed, but looked at his father.

"Fiyero, are country is declining in money and wealth. Your mother and I thought we would have to go try to create more friendships with the other country's. That means you have to stay here, and run the kingdom while we're gone."

"Dad, I can't run a country. I'm barely qualified to be king, and Elphaba is pregnant. I can't prepare to have a child, and run the kingdom." His father looked at him.

"Fiyero, I've been training you for the past week. You have Elphaba to help you, and yes I know she's pregnant. You are going to have run of the whole country, and the people here can help you. We work with very nice people. Don't worry. You'll be fine. I wouldn't leave if I didn't think you could handle it. Now before you complain. Go and tell Elphaba. We're leaving next week. That should give you enough time to think." Fiyero was still soaking in the words his father had just said. He did have Elphaba. She could help him, and the servants were smart too. He would learn.

"Do you really believe I can do this?" His dad nodded which left Fiyero smiling as he went to meet his Fae.

"Fae, Oz Fae. I have to tell you something."

"What Fiyero?"

"The Vinkus is declining so my parents are leaving to go create friendships with the other communities. That means I'm suppose to run the Vinkus while they're gone. I'm nervous, but my dad believes I can do this with your help...Elphaba?" She had turned away from him, and was walking towards the park. "Elphaba, are you okay?" She nodded.

"Fiyero, you'll be fine running the Vinkus. I promise that I'll be here, but let's not worry about that." He smiled.

"Okay. I'm just...I'm not prepared to be king."

"You are. You just think you aren't, but you aren't." He kissed her.

"Are child is going to be so lucky to have a mother like you." She blushed.

"You're fine if the baby turns out to be green."

"I'll love it no matter what," he said kissing her again. "Will make everything work. We always have. I promise." She kissed him back, and started walking to the park with him.

"I had a dream last night," she said in an almost ominous tone. He was somewhat startled.

"What about?" He knew she wanted to tell him, and he was just opening up to her.

"It was about the baby. A girl. She wasn't green, and she was beautiful. In the dream she was almost a year old. Then my father comes and takes her away. Says he'll kill her if I don't go back with him. At this point he's gone mad, and he kills her. I woke up crying, so I went outside to get some fresh air. I didn't want to wake you. It dawned on me that that could actually happen. My father is although cruel, he is smart. He would use anything that would hurt me, and he probably would use you or the baby, and now that I think about it, he can't take me and torture me while I'm pregnant. He barely fed me last times, and there's no way I'd...Yero, I'm worried." She was shaking, and Fiyero pulled her into his chest, hugging her.

"It's okay. Your father is sneaky, but he doesn't know that you're pregnant. Not even the rest of the Vinkus knows. Only my parents and us. We could tell Glinda, but we know she's terrible with secrets so it's better we wait til it's no longer a secret you're pregnant for us to tell the Vinkus...and Glinda. Don't worry. I'm not letting that happen. The baby and you are the most important things to me, and you both are more important than this country. I'd give it all up to be with you. Don't worry." She nodded.

"It was just a vivid dream."

"Don't worry." She nodded and leaned against him.

He was scared though. He now realized he had to make sure his wife and baby were safe. Forever.

**Should I do a sequel to this? Review!**


	24. Old Relatives

**I'm going to do a sequel soon. It will start right after Elphaba has the baby so...yeah.**

**Broadwaygirl21: no comment. **

**Doglover645: Yero is always amazing.**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

His parents left the other day leaving a distraught Fiyero in power.

"Fae, what am going to do? I'm nervous. What am I going to do?" He was pacing the floor, and he had been since they left. His father was always there for him, and now it was him who had to take care of everything else.

"Yero, I believe in you, and the people love you," she said pulling her husband into a kiss. "The woman love you," she added. She was trying to sound sarcastic, but sounded more hurt.

"I would never leave you. You're the prettiest, smartest, nicest, amazing girl in all Oz, and I would trade you for anyone." She nodded, but he knew she wasn't convinced.

"I love you. If I didn't I wouldn't change everything. I wouldn't care about running the Vinkus or supporting a child. I wouldn't have cared about my grades, and I wouldn't have put so much effort in convincing you to come to the Vinkus at me. I promise you, I love you more than you think." He kissed her again, and he pulled her into her. "By the way honey. That extra comment was a result of your over reactive hormones." She nodded clinging to his shirt.

"I realized that a few seconds ago. I guess I'll be like that for a while. You might have to stop me."

"Don't worry. I know you're not like that normally." She clung onto him a little while. She had been starting to get emotional, and he sort of liked it. She never showed her emotions to him in depth, and now she couldn't help it. She had gotten sick sometimes too. Usually 2 times every other day. She still said she was fine though. He doubted she would ever say she felt sick. She didn't have any cravings. In fact, he had to force her to eat sometimes. The servant who she had befriended usually was the one that got her to eat. She seemed so fragile, and she had only been pregnant for two weeks. He hoped she would be fine. After all, she had eight months and two weeks more to endure.

"Fiyero, I feel kind of drowsy."

"Go in our bedroom, I'll make sure I don't have to do anything. I'll take care of you."

"Oz, I don't deserve you," she said.

"Yes, you do" He kissed her cheek. She left his side leaving him by himself.

* * *

"Fiyero!" He turned around, and saw a woman.

"Yes Miss."

"I thought...since the princess just left, and we look very presentable that maybe you would like to...have a drink or two." The lady was walking up to him and started grabbing his shirt. He pushed her off of him.

"I happen to care for the princess more than anything, and I would never cheat on her."

"What's gotten into you? If I had ask you to come with me a year ago you would have came, seduced me, and then dump me on the spot." He scratched his head. He hated talking about his past. He was so...stupid back then. Really stupid. Well not really stupid claimed Fae. He smiled at the thought of her, and he remembered he had to see her. He'll just finish up this conversation and be on his way.

"Yes, but I've changed. Elphaba saved me. The princess saved me, and she didn't need any saving herself. Although, she may disagree. I wasn't really the way every one saw me. I just needed someone to see that. I know I've been stupid in the past, but I've changed."

"That's very...sweet of you Prince Fiyero. The princess is very lucky."

"I'm the lucky one. She's...special." The lady laughed. "I have to go. She wasn't feeling well, and I was just going to check to see if I had any work to do." She nodded.

"Goodbye Fiyero. Tell the princess that I congratulate her on her pregnancy." He was about to leave when he suddenly paused. When he turned he was startled to see an old woman in place of the young one.

"Why did you say she was pregnant?"

"Because she is, isn't she?"

"How would you know that? Should I know you?"

"No, but I am a useful resource. I'm a sorceress in Oz. I know your wife is pregnant, and that you aren't telling anyone so I won't. I wanted to know if you really loved her." He was confused, but it made sense.

"How do you know-"

"She's a old friend of mine. She used to come over to me crying when her father would let her. She gave me food and clothes since I was homeless. It usually resulted with her father finding out and beating her. I promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her once I fond a safe place, and so I'm here to fulfill my promise. You love her."

"I do. Do you want to see her. She just was tired. I'm sure she would love to see you. I'll be there in a fee minutes, but if you try anything; I warn that you will be...we've just been through so much."

"Thank you Fiyero. I'd like that." He led her to Fae's room letting her open in.

"Why Miss Elphaba, I can't believe how grown you are!" Elphaba turned her head to see a lady. Her eyes grew wider, and a smile formed on her lips.

"Marella!" She came to hug the old woman before adding, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to fulfill my promise dear. I came to make sure that your husband was a good man. He certainly loves you, and he definately refused my passes on him. He's a good man." Elphaba blushed gently. Fiyero did love her.

"I know."

"Well, I just came to tell you goodbye. I've missed you, but maybe I'll see you again with the arrival of that baby, and before you ask, I'm a sorceress. I know." Elphaba realeaved the breath. Word couldn't have spread so quickly. She hoped not, but she could never be sure.

"I missed you. Please visit."

"I'll try Elphaba." She left before turning around and adding, "Your husband is great. If you ever argue, which you will, remember that. He's your soulmate,and without each other, you won't live. Trust me, I let one slip away once." She closed the door leaving Elphaba alone. Only a few seconds later did Fiyero appear.

"Sorry I took so long Fae. Where'd that lady go?"

"She left a few minutes ago. It's fine Yero. That woman gave me some advice that I think I'll have to remeber," she said with a blush.

"What was that?"

"That me and you are meant to be together, and without each other we wouldn't survive." He kisses he gently.

"She's right."

"I know." Fiyero climbed onto the bed with his wife and took off his jacket. As he did, a piece of paper fell out. He picked it up and unfolded it.

"Fae?"

"Yes Fiyero?"

"Do you happen to know a Marella?"

"Yes, Marella is the name of that woman that just left."

"Fae, she's your aunt. Your mothers sister. Your father didn't like so she was never allowed stay in their house."

"Let me see that." He handed her the note, and watched as she turned it over.

"A picture of mother and her as children. I...I always knew we had to be related. She seemed to...familiar to not be."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. She might be back. Everything happens for a reason right?" He laughed.

"I thought you didn't believe in fate."

"I didn't. I didn't until I met you."

He smiled and pulled her into another kiss.

"I always did, but I didn't care about fait until I met you."

* * *

**Like always, Review :)**


	25. Never Expecting

**I'm really proud of this chapter for two reasons.**

**1: I think I wrote it well, and it's better than most of my chapter.**

**2: This is my first chapter that has 2000+ words! So yay. **

**Broadwaygirl21: Things can happen anytime. No one is safe. Ever (that didn't sound creepy at all).**

**Doglover645: Marella isn't evil. Right now she isn't, but I don't really know what I'll do with her character in the future. I probably won't make her evil though. Elphaba needs some family that isn't crazy like Frex. Now she has Marella and Nessa.**

**Disclaimer: Wicked ain't mine. Yet. **

* * *

Almost eight months had passed, and Elphaba was expecting anytime soon. Fiyero was still in charge of the Vinkus, but his parents should be back in a few weeks. His hands were gently I caressing her stomach as he kissed her neck. He nealed down to kiss her stomach and smiled at the kick the baby sent through her body. They decided to wait until birth to find out the sex of the baby. They didn't care about the sex of the baby, as long as it was healthy. Nothing bad had happened to them in a while which shocked both of them. With their luck they joked that something bad was bound to happen. Marella had seemingly disappeared of the planet like she did so decades ago. Fae, was becoming more and more sick though. She couldn't hold any food, and the palace doctors and chefs were trying to make sure she could eat enough to survive. She was forced on bed rest until the baby arrived. Oz, she hated being on bed rest. At least it kept her away from the society. They had found out she was pregnant during her fifth month. They had done a very good job at hiding it, and sense the word was out they hadn't been able to do anything together outside the palace. The people were very excited though, and they were also upset at the couple for hiding the news. Never the less they were happy of the new heir about to arrive. Glinda knew, and like always, she freaked. She had already made names for the child with number one, of course being Glinda. Then Galinda, then Melena (which Fiyero and Elphaba didn't think was a bad name), then Elphaba. Elphaba didn't want or had thought about the child being named after her, and she quickly shunned the idea. Now he was standing with her in the bedroom his hand pressed against her stomach, and his lips kissing her cheeks.

"Fae, do you feel okay?"

"I feel fine Yero. I've been eating more. The doctor says the baby might...be a little smaller than usual, but the child will survive. That was a relief." He nodded kissing her arm.

"It's definately a relief. I was starting to get worried. You were barely eating enough to survive on your own. I can't live without my wife or child."

"I know Yero, but I'm fine. My real worries are what will happen when I have this baby. I hope it's healthy, and stop that," she added as he kissed up her arm, to her shoulder, and then her beautiful lips.

"I can't help it. You're beautiful, and...I like touching you. Hence part of the reason you're pregnant now."

"Part of? You had to touch me to get me pregnant."

"Well yes, but the true reason you're pregnant is because I love you, and you love me. We're both in a good spot to have a child, and we can love the child to the fullest extent. That's the true reason you're pregnant."

"I know." He looked at her with a worried face.

"The baby will be fine. You've been fine your whole pregnancy. The doctor said so right?" She nodded, gently touching his arm and looking into his eyes.

"I can't predict the future Yero, but I know that this baby is yours and mine, and it will survive." He chucked. They had been through...tough things. His hand pressed against her belly again, and she closed his eyes as she gently moved his hand around her stomach. She hated how she looked, and she refused to look in the mirror. He thought she looked beautiful. He hair had grown to be longer, and she looked just as gorgeous as she did when he started having feeling for her two years ago. He pulled her into him and kissed her. She smiled once he released her lips.

"We've been through a lot. It was worth it."

"We have. It's...I'm so happy you were here with me through it." She never thought anyone would love her like Yero did. He treated her like a queen. She treated her like no one had ever treated her. Everyone had hurt her with their words and actions. No one truly loved her. Not until Fiyero.

"I always will be with you. Are you hungry? You've lost so much weight."

" No thank you Yero. I'm not hungry. I know I've lost weight, and I'm trying to eat more, but it all leaves my body once I've eaten it. I'm sorry." He rubbed her arm. He didn't want her to feel guilty. She shouldn't be. Her body was just reacting different now. That would be over soon. He pregnancy was almost over.

"Don't apologize. I've seen how hard this was on you. I kind of feel bad for getting you pregnant. It has been so bad for you."

"Yero, I love you and this child. It's been a hard pregnancy, but I know it's worth it." She placed her head on his chest, and he rocked her gently soothing her.

"I love you." He said kissing the back as her ear. "So much." She told him she loved him back, and kissed him gently before staggering back to sit on their bed. He glanced at the clock on the wall and quickly turned to leave.

"Oh Oh! Fae, I forgot. I have a meeting with one of the cities top political figures. I shouldn't be late. I can't be. Well, I am, but... I should go." She nodded as he left the room.

* * *

He ran threw the city halls to the meeting room.

"I'm sorry I'm late sir. I was just with my wife, and I lost track of time. Forgive me." He was out of breath, but he tried to look poised for the man he knew could help their country." The man nodded.

"That's perfectly fine Fiyero. I'm glad to meet you." As Fiyero sat down they started their meeting. He had become better with speaking with the people that came to the palace. He felt more at peace now running the city. He even joked that he could be king. As their meeting grew more serious on the topic of expanding the cities walls, Fiyero felt a wierd presence with them. A note fell from one of the chairs he was near, and he moved it to him with his shoe and picked it up.

"Excuse me," he said unfolding the piece of paper.

_Something bad has happened Fiyero. Be prepared for devastating news._

_-Marella_

He quickly crumbled it up and threw the note away. He hadn't heard from Marella for months. Why now? He couldn't understand so he payed no thought to the unusual note, but obviously he was concerned. The man must have noticed his distress look because the man spoke.

"Are you okay Mr. Tiggular?"

"Yes," his voice croaked out. He coughed before saying more firmly, "Yes. I'm fine. Just a silly note."

"Okay. So where were-" He was cut off by Fiyero's name being yelled to him by a palace guard as he ran through the door. He was particularly clumsy today and nearly ran into the table the two men were sitting at.

"What do you want? I'm in a meeting." The man huffed, out of breath before tapping on Fiyero's shoulder.

"Fiyero, this is important." The man then said more seriously, "It's important. Really important." Fiyero got out of his seat glancing at the man before he left.

"I'm sorry. I should go. My servants and guards don't interrupt me without it being important." The man nodded.

"It's fine. I'll be here." He left out the room punching the man in the arm.

"What is wrong with you? What is so important that you had to interrupt my meeting? I was doing well." The man seemed nervous. His fingers were fidgeting together, and he couldn't look at Fiyero in his eyes.

"What? Tell me!" He meant to sound harsh with his last words, but he knew the guard would never interrupt him if it wasn't important. This had to be important.

"Fiyero...Prince...uh your. Your father...he is dead. He was killed by one of the Eastside armies." Tears prickled his eyes as the young guard said the words with his head hung low. "I'm so sorry Prince Fiyero." He was at a loss for words, but he knew the guard was holding back something. He hoped it wasn't big or another death. He couldn't bear it when people died. Well, he wouldn't mind if Elphaba's father died, but other than that, he couldn't stand death.

"My mother." His voice was faint, and he hoped that his mother was alive. He would give anything right now for his mother to be alive. Anything, except give up Elphaba.

"Prince, your mother is still alive." He felt relieved, and he let out the breath he was holding inside. "But," he added, "she's been held captive by the Eastside army. We are currently working on trying to get her home safely, but they're threatening to kill her. They're asking for a windfall, and we don't know if we can afford to give it to them." Fiyero shook his head.

"No...no. This isn't happening."

"I'm so, so sorry Fiyero. Your meeting is over. I had another guard explain that some unexpected news has stalled the meeting. You can go see the princess. You should. She doesn't know, we thought you should tell her." He stumbled and placed his hand on the wall to stable himself.

"I...I should go see her. Elphaba, the princess. She...I need to see her." The guard nodded.

"I know we're your employees sir, but we all, everyone here loves you. We are all here for you, and we are for your whole family. If you need some time...you know." He nodded and ran to his room sobbing.

* * *

He burst in to see a shocked Elphaba.

"Fiyero, what's...Fiyero, are you...what happened." She walked up to him and wipped his tears.

"My dad," he sobbed barrying himself in her shirt. "My dad was killed by the Eastside army, and my mom is being held captive by them." His voice was muffled through the shirt, but she heard every word. Even when he said the words it felt so...surreal.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm here," she cooed into his ear. She let him cry into her shirt for a few minutes just patting his back. She tried to hide her own tears that were starting to pour from her own eyes, but she couldn't. They were the only true parents she ever had. The only father she ever had. Maybe her mom would survive...maybe.

"I'm so...Fiyero, I'm so sorry." He looked up at her.

"Fae, I...they were my only. I..." He sobbed more before calming down. He kissed her passionately not pulling apart for minutes. He had to feel her. He had to know she was his. As he pulled apart he pulled her into a hug resisting his head on her shoulder.

"Will get through it Yero. I promise we will."

"I know we will. It just hurts now."

"I know, I know."

"I got a letter from Marella before I even heard the news. she told me something bad had happened. She sent it just like the letter from months ago."

"Marella did say she had our back. I guess whatever she says she really means." He nodded sniffling a little. She rubbed his back for a few minutes before stumbling onto the bed.

"Fi...Fiyero," she whispered. She cringed as a small flow of water started sliding down her leg.

"Yes Fae," He asked walking towards her? He didn't notice, but then again, she didn't really think he would after the news they had just received. She stared into Fiyero's tear filled blue eyes while showing panick in her own.

"Yero, my...my water broke."

* * *

**Baby is coming! Is it just me, or was this chapter a good one because I think it was. Review!**


	26. The End of The Beginning

**This is the end! Thanks to everyone that reviewed, especially Doglover645 and Broadwaygirl21, you're awesome. I'm writing a sequel to this, so don't worry. Many questions will be answered about the baby, his parents, Frex, Marella, and Glinda, Nessarose, and Roma will be back.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WICKED!**

* * *

"Yero, my...my water broke." He stopped his crying and looked at his wife in her eyes.

"Like now?" He said it dumbly like he talked during the lion cub day.

"Yes now!" She was panting, and he could see she was distressed. He called the doctor. Thank Oz, there was one that worked in the palace. He held his wife's hand as she was gently put on a bed and wheeled down to the doctors room that was at the very back of the palace.

"This isn't a false alarm is it." The doctor shook his head while pushing the cart that Elphaba was on.

"No Fiyero. She is really going into labor. You're going to be a father Fiyero." He smiled at him, and Fiyero felt his stomach drop. He would be a father. He never thought about that as much. He...he was going to have a son, or a daughter. A daughter. He'd have to protect a daughter. He had to truly be a father for a daughter. He had to make sure she didn't end up with jerks like he was...he pretended he was. With a son he'd have to make sure he didn't think playing women just because they come to him was a good thing. He'd have to make sure he knew responsibility and respect and intelligence. He would have to make the best life he could do for this baby. He had to raise him or her like his father raised him. His father...he couldn't raise a baby without his father. What would he do when he needed advice or...how would he do it? He hoped his mother would be okay. He'd give away the whole kingdom if it meant his mother was safe, and he will. If that's what it comes down to. Oz, he hoped not. He couldn't be homeless with a baby. He felt so much stress. Snapp out of it Fiyero! You have to be there for your wife. He had to-

"Fiyero?"

"Yes Fae. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"No, just don't leave me."

"I won't Fae. I won't." He kissed her lips gently. She hadn't even gone through labor, and she was already sweating. Her hair was sprawled on the bed in the hospital room, and the doctors there were working to give Elphaba pain medicine. As he kissed her hand again another note fell from the hospital bed. He picked it up and unfolded it.

"Fae, I think this is another note from our friend Marella."

"Read it," she coaxed. As he looked at the neatly done handwriting he spoke out loud the words written on the page.

_"Congratulations to you both. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there with you, but I wish you well. Your baby is...smaller than normal, but that shouldn't frighten you. It is perfectly fine, and Elphaba you may feel a little nauseous afterwards. You both pick amazing names, and have a lovely child. I wish I could give you more details on the gender and name of your baby, but you wish not to know. If you do wish to know flip this note over. Like the picture of me and your mother Elphaba, this picture will reveal the sex and name of the child."_ He glanced at Elphaba. Giving her a look of asking, "should I?" He closed his eyes and ripped the piece of paper up and threw it in the trash can.

"We'll know soon enough." She smiled at him.

"I guess we will, won't we?" She rubbed her stomach gently while looking at Fiyero.

"Well, little one," Fiyero started getting a glance from Elphaba, "You're about to become an official part of the family." He heard her chuckle and closed her eyes.

It was only a few minutes later that she started contractions, and he saw her pain through the tears escaping her eyes. He squeezed her hand, and let her grab the sleeve of his shirt. Oz, he wished she didn't have to be in so much pain. His mother would know exactly what she was feeling, but he couldn't. His mother. His mother didn't even know she was going into labor. He hoped she was okay. Why was he thinking about his mother when his wife was in labor? He should be thinking about her, but he couldn't help it. He heard her suck in a breath and release it.

"You okay?" She nodded before sighing a breath.

"I know it's just going to get worse, so I'm just going to push through it," she said breathlessly. He knew she was right. The pain would just get worse up to the point when she actually had the baby. He rubbed her back shoulder, receiving a soft moan. He stopped for a moment, and she quickly turned and glanced at him.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop," she cried, practically begging. He chuckled a little, and moved back over to her back. Another moan escaped her lips, and he saw the smirks of the doctors as she leaned into his hands. Her eyelids closed slowly as he released the tension in her shoulders.

"Is this how it's going to be after every contraction," she mumbled softly.

"It's the least I can do. You're the one that's going to put a new person into this world." He smiled and leaned up for a kiss. He gladly gave it to her, receoving a smile. That smile didn't last as she went on to her next contraction. Oz, he hated seeing her like that. That was their pattern as Elphaba's contractions moved closer and closer together. Fiyero would watch, wincing most of the time, and then when she was done he would give her another massage, gently kissing the skin on her shoulders.

"Is the baby almost ready?" He had seen her become increasingly more uncomfortable, and he was hoping it was almost over ten hours.

"Yes," the doctor started, "Actually, you've asked me at the exact time the baby should be ready. Are you excited?" He forced a smile.

"Actually, more nervous. Anxious even. I just...she's in so much pain."

"I can hear you Yero." The two men both laughed, and the man touched Fiyero's arm.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. The pains almost over." Fiyero nodded, and he gently put his hand on Elphaba's head. The doctor was telling Elphaba something. He knew he should be listening, but he couldn't help it. She probably was anyway. He just wished his mother was here. He wished his father was, of course, but his father wasn't here. He had come to terms with the fact that he wasn't here, but his mom, she was still here. She was alive, and he just wished she was here. She could understand a Elphaba more than he ever could. He became lost in thought when he heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"Fae," he cried. "Fae." Tears started streaming down her face which she gently rubbed off, only for those tears to be followed by more and more. He kissed her forehead, trying to get her mind to think of him and not the pain that was soaring through her body. What was he suppose to say? What was he suppose to do? If his mother was here he would know. If his father was here he would know. Shut up! I'm serious Fiyero. Why are you such an idiot? They aren't here, and your wife is in pain. Stop thinking about your parents! He still didn't know what to do, but he had to do something. So, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Fae, Fae," he soothed.

"Fiyero," she yelled. He pressed a hand against her forehead.

"Every moment, as long as you're mine, I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time. Say there's no future for us as a pair, and though, I may know, I don't care. Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, come be how you're want to, and see how bright we'll shine, borrow the moonlight until it is through, and know I'll be here holding you. As long as you're mine." He kissed her forehead again, and he saw a slight smile appear on her face. She was still crying, and the smile seemed forced, but he knew he had at least helped a little. She squeezed his hand causing him to wince, but he didn't mind. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling.

"Master Tiggular, I see a head!" The doctor exclaimed. Fiyero felt numb. He was a father in a minute or two he'd be a father. Oh Oz.

"Almost done," the doctor stated. As a final cry erupted through the green girl, Fiyero captured her lips into a kiss. Once he released her lips, he caressed her face.

"Is the baby okay?" He had to know the answer to that question.

"Well, Mr. Tiggular, SHE is a healthy, perfect, lovely little girl." Fiyero smiled at Elphaba.

"A girl," he said softly.

"Is she green?" Elphaba's tone was back to its sarcastic and roughness he loved. The doctor chuckled after wiping off a whimpering child.

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?" The doctor turned to show the new parents their girl. Fiyero gently helped Elphaba sit up as the doctor handed the (now sleeping) little girl into her arms.

"She's gorgeous," Fiyero whispered.

"She's not green." Fiyero cupped Elphaba's face.

"Hey, she's gorgeous because she's your child, not because of what color she is." The doctor walked up to the pair smiling.

"Any names?" They both stared at each other before bursting out laughing. They hadn't even thought about names.

"Not really, but I'm sure Glinda has a list," Elphaba started.

"A long list," Fiyero added. They glanced at each other.

"Fiyero, I don't know any names."

"Well, Melena is not bad. Juliette, Ahiyra, Rosalind. I don't know." Elphaba shrugged.

"My mother always thought Clarince was a good name. I know it isn't the best name, but my mother...I like it, but if you-" He cut her off with a kiss.

"Clarince is perfect. I know you don't really...well, could her name be Clarince Amelia Tiggular?" Elphaba smiled at him.

"It wouldn't be any other way." He kissed her again before it dawned on him.

"Wait! Clarince Amelia Melena Tiggular. I know it's long, but it celebrates both of our mothers." Elphaba beamed happily at the mention of her mother.

"I love it," she said.

"Well, welcome Miss Clarince Amelia Melena Tiggular." The couple held their new child, watching her sleep in Elphaba's arms, and they felt that life was perfect.

* * *

**The End! I'm really excited for this sequel. I know my description on Elphaba going into labor might not be 100% accurate, but it's my story, so...Review!**


End file.
